


Schatten

by Yakumo_Rin



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakumo_Rin/pseuds/Yakumo_Rin
Summary: 黑道paro，主cp为二世咕哒子，含有少量闪恩、alter组和梅林罗曼友情向。年龄操作：二世29咕哒19。作为黑手党组织迦勒底的新任教父咕哒子，在调查某一次交易背后的疑云时意外发现自己站在了提亚马特的对立面。PS：全篇所有的提妈手下的魔兽全部拟人化，作为提妈手下不同类型的人代名词。





	1. 序

0

“给你四十八个小时，把藤丸立香带来。”

坐在红木扶手椅上的女人悠悠说道，用着唱诗班似的语气，平静而柔和，仿佛不是在威胁人，而是在哼唱某首古典的咏叹调。

“如果你不把她带来……也很简单。”

她慈祥地盯着他身旁两个被称为“拉夫姆”的强壮的黑衣男性，而那两个人——一个人束缚了埃尔梅罗的行动，另一人正举着手枪，冰冷的枪口对着他的头，只要女人下令，他就会毫无声息地消失于这个世界。

就在二十分钟前，当他在某个废弃的楼顶上监视立香的行动时，这两个拉夫姆忽然现身把他擒住，蒙上他的眼，押到了附近的教堂里。视觉恢复的同时还伴随着隐隐的刺痛感与粘湿的触感，他用余光看见他的上臂被刀划伤了，应该是拉夫姆干的。

冰凉的锐刃与危险的枪管正威胁着他，而他面不改色，镇定地闷哼一声：“你这是要向迦勒底全面开战？”

“我没有这个意思呀。”

女人终于站起身，蔚蓝的长发在彩色的琉璃窗下摇曳着，酒红色的瞳中露出柔和慈爱的神色，她的气质完全不像是一位黑手党的领导人，更像是一个母亲，而她手下那些冷酷无情的拉夫姆，就是她的孩子们。

她慢悠悠地走下台阶，头上那不知道是角还是头冠的扭曲装饰随着她缓慢的步伐轻微抖动。她伸出手，抬起了他的下巴，眯眼和他对视了几秒后又直起身子，叹息道：“嗯……我忘记你是她可爱的小情人了，在这里杀了你，还真的要和迦勒底全面开战……呼，不过我不介意，迟早会把迦勒底的人都铲除的。不过你要是把她带来，我可以考虑放你一条生路，或者你可以考虑加入我们？”

“……可以，在下可以帮你把她带来，但在下也有条件。”

出乎她意料的是，他几乎不假思索地同意了她提出的条件。她原本做好了要严刑拷问他以让他同意当她的传话人的准备，却未曾想到立香的顾问竟会如此轻而易举地被她利用。看来这位迦勒底的法律顾问兼临时代理人也没有外界传言的那么忠诚，只是个苟且偷生的家伙罢了，她想，准备听听他的条件：“你有什么条件？”

“让在下安全回到埃尔梅罗家，以及，我需要三亿镑，对你们来说这应该只是个小数目吧，女士。仅仅是拿埃尔梅罗家欠下的债务交换藤丸立香，在下认为这笔交易对你而言只赚不亏。”

她不是个会讲信义的残暴的女人，只有明码标价，表现的贪婪一些，才会让她放松警惕，况且她想要的是立香，开价太低了反而会让她起疑心。埃尔梅罗暗自思忖。

“你还真是不客气啊，不过说的也是，我答应了。怪不得迦勒底的教父会这么喜欢你，说实话，我也喜欢你这种懂得审时度势的聪明人。那，四十八个小时后，我会在剧场门口等你们，到时候我会保护你从迦勒底的势力中安全逃出……放心，我不会下令杀了你。你这样的聪明人可是很难得的。”

“那你打算怎么保护我从迦勒底安全离开？”

“你是不相信‘孩子们’的能力吗？”

孩子们——约莫指的就是这些拉夫姆吧。

“在下怎么会质疑他们的能力。只是在下认为你竟然需要两个拉夫姆才把在下带到这里，有些担心他们能不能和阿尔托莉雅与贞德一战罢了。”

“那只是我让他们保证你的人身安全，没让他们动真格而已。好了，我们的谈判就到此结束，你可以走了，合作愉快。”女人还是那幅令人发怵的慈爱表情，示意拉夫姆把他带走。

就在这时，埃尔梅罗的手机忽然响起，不和谐的铃声在空旷的教堂中回响。

一个拉夫姆从他的大衣口袋里拿出手机递给她，她仅是瞥了一眼屏幕上笑容灿烂的橘发少女，轻轻一抬下巴，示意拉夫姆把手机还给埃尔梅罗让他接通电话。

“好了，仓库这边已经都搞定了，我现在就回去找你。”

少女清爽的声音从扬声器里传来，语气轻快。

“辛苦了，你没受伤吧？”

“没事，你等着我就好了，拜拜。”

随后就是电话挂断后短促的嘟嘟声。仅仅是几秒的通话时间内，女人一直在注视着埃尔梅罗接电话时的表现，而他平静如同往常的表情也让女人非常满意。

目送着拉夫姆们把他带出了教堂，大门合上的瞬间，她慈爱的面容上流露出一丝得逞却又悲哀的微笑。


	2. Chapter 2

1

天台上狂风阵阵，摩天楼的霓虹灯把夜晚照的一片火红。废弃的大楼顶端，埃尔梅罗就站在楼梯口，点燃一支烟，火星在狂风中抖了抖，化成源源不断的青烟直上夜空。

背后猛地传来强大的冲击力，还伴随着轻快的声音一同扑向他：“我回来了。”

他转身摸了摸立香的发顶，视线顺着她的头向地面看去，脸上轻松的表情忽然僵住：“你受伤了？”

她的腿上有几处擦伤，像是被钝铁之类的东西刮伤了，身上还有几道浅浅的刀口，伤口不深，渗出的暗红已然凝固，在她白皙的皮肤上留下深深浅浅的痕迹。

“没什么大碍，小伤罢了。从仓库离开的时候遇到了几个搞事的所以打了一架，不小心蹭到铁丝网了，没事啦。”她做了个鬼脸，注意力很快就被他左臂上一块不正常的湿润吸引，“你怎么也伤了？”

“是拉夫姆，提亚马特的人找上我们了。”他把烟头随手丢弃在灰黑色的水泥地上，“先走吧，回去再说。”

坐在车上，她握住他的手，靠在他的肩上，对前排开车的阿尔托莉雅说：“先去你们的据点，昨天南丁格尔来的时候我让她留了点处理外伤的东西。罗曼出差了，回去也没人帮我们处理。”

“好的，Master。不过我没办法陪你们了，我还得去和那个爆炸女会合。”

“Alter就拜托你了。”立香从口袋里摸出了一把车钥匙，“对了，阿尔托莉雅，一会儿把我们送到据点后，你把这辆车开到迦勒底，换我的车去接Alter，我昨天和她约好了，说我的车会去接她。”

“我知道了，Master。”

给阿尔托莉雅布置完任务，立香又把注意力放在埃尔梅罗身上，他在沉思什么，神色凝重，以至于车已经停下，停在阿尔托莉雅的据点外，他还在发着呆。

“埃尔梅罗，我们到咯？”她趴在他的耳边低语。

他这时才回过神，跟着立香一同下车，走进阿尔托莉雅的据点。那是一间逼仄昏暗的地下室，不过室内没有他想象中的各种垃圾食品的味道，而是浓郁的消毒水味，显然是南丁格尔不久前收拾过这里。

“今天她们都不会回来，贞德在郊区盯着牛若丸Alter，阿尔托莉雅要去收货顺便去帮贞德的忙。”立香脱掉了自己的外套，甩掉马丁靴，只剩一身内衬的背心与短裙，在柜子里翻找着什么，示意埃尔梅罗坐到沙发上，“虽然说我没学过医，不过帮忙消毒我还是做得到的。”

“我没事，先处理你的……”

他的后半句话被她的一个吻堵在嘴里。他没有反抗她的吻，或者说他知道自己反抗不过她，索性就不浪费自己的力气了，毕竟她是迦勒底的教父，而他只是她的法律顾问，只负责为她出谋划策，一切需要使用运动神经的活动都不是他的强项。

她把他的西装脱掉，扯下他的领带，解开衬衫的扣子，把他的衣服脱到刚好能露出上臂的刀伤的程度，才离开了他的唇。她喘息着，温和地看着他的双眼，柔声说：“你的伤看起来明显比我的重，确定还要先处理我的？”

埃尔梅罗没有回答，放松下身体任立香摆布。她处理起伤口时却是小心翼翼，拿着碘伏在他的伤口上反复涂抹着，暗黄的棉球在碾过他的伤口时带走了点点猩红。

“还好……只是划伤，没有到需要缝合的程度……嘶！”

尽管她的动作已经很轻柔，但活跃的神经还是把疼痛带进大脑，使他的眉头又纠缠在一起，冷汗顺着他棱角分明的脸颊滴落。她轻轻啄了下他的额头：“痛的话喊出来就好，反正这里也没有别人。”

“没关系，也不是第一次受这种伤了……”

立香知道他的意思，便沉默地在他的伤口上抹上了药。她又把他脱了一半的衬衫直接扯下来扔进了洗衣机：“在这里只能将就着先清洗一下血迹了，过两天送你一件新的。”

“不需要。”赤裸着上半身的埃尔梅罗偏过头，避开了立香一直打量他的炽热的目光，在她的注视下，不知不觉他的耳尖也变得滚烫。

她处理掉了刚刚给他消毒用的棉球，又去找了些新的，把器械盘塞进他手里，乖巧地坐下：“换我了吧？”

“你最好打一针破伤风。”埃尔梅罗拿着沾满碘伏的棉球在她的伤口上一遍又一遍地挤压，仿佛这样能让碘伏更多地渗入累累的伤痕中。

“药柜里应该有……呜……昨天南丁格尔来过的……呜哇！疼！”

碘伏滚过伤口，冰凉的液体蒸发后，徒留下灼热的疼痛，立香咬着手背，把疼痛从小腿转移到手上。埃尔梅罗拉住她的手，把她的手从她的尖牙中救下：“别咬了，再把手也咬伤就是雪上加霜了，你是还想再扎一针狂犬疫苗吗？”

立香委屈地扁扁嘴，瞪了他一眼：“可是真的很疼啊，打一针破伤风就好了的话没必要消毒的那么细致吧！”

“这样能好的快一些，况且你总要学会忍耐疼痛的。”

“不对，等等。”立香这才反应过来，“狂犬疫苗是什么意思啊？！”

他没有回答她，只是瞄一眼她因为疼痛和恼羞成怒而扭曲的表情，若无其事地把针头戳进她的上臂，透明的药剂被缓缓推入她的血管中。或许是他曾经短暂当过医生的缘故，打针的疼痛远没有伤口消毒时那么铭心刺骨，她微微蹙眉，轻轻咬着下唇，就看见针头离开了她的手臂。她顺手拿镊子夹起了一块干燥的棉球按在针孔上，不满地说：“再说了，生理上的疼痛我就是忍不了啊。”

“那下次就小心点别受伤。”他避开了她埋怨的目光，继续给她身上的伤口消毒。平时那个干练又天不怕地不怕的她也会有这么脆弱和怕疼的时候，看到这样的反差，他就忍不住想给她的伤口多消毒一会儿。不过，就像猫被逗急了会挠人，她也一样，惹怒了她会发生些什么，他心中有数。埃尔梅罗的动作只好比之前放得更轻一些，立香也不再抱怨消毒带来的疼痛，只是看着他认真为她处理伤口的模样，几乎快要入了迷，也算是帮她转移了一些注意力。

她的背心不知不觉就被褪下，消毒用的棉球移向她肩上的几处擦伤。

“你真的是和别人打了一架？怎么这些擦伤看着这么像平地摔弄伤的。”埃尔梅罗对她身上类型各异的伤口表示不解。

立香默认了埃尔梅罗的质疑，略显不悦地盯着天花板。他也没再追问她是怎么伤的，给她消完毒就去找了一块干净的毛巾替她擦拭掉身上残留的血迹。

敏感的神经末梢把毛巾表面的冰冷的颗粒感带进大脑皮层，立香忽然觉得全身上下都充满了不妙的酥麻感。她吞咽着，微微皱起眉，被自己的恋人盯着现在这副赤身裸体的样子让她分外羞耻，她觉得下身一阵滚烫，再冰凉的水都浇不灭心里点燃的火种。

她伸出手，猛地扼住埃尔梅罗的手腕，他的手一抖，房间里便只剩下了毛巾落入水中溅起的水花声，旋即响起了细微的喘息和呜咽，暧昧的欲情随着毛巾上沾染的血痕在水中一同缓慢扩散。

“立香，等等，不、不要……”

埃尔梅罗想推开突然像菟丝子似的缠上他的立香，但一个受伤的顾问和一个年轻力壮的杀手比力气简直就是天方夜谭。他放弃了挣扎，任由立香用冰凉的指尖抚摸着他干燥的唇瓣，又慢慢向下，温柔地抚摸他的喉结，再是他细长的锁骨，滑过他的胸膛和小腹，最后隔着裤子，搭在他腿间鼓起的小帐篷上，就像是在画一条任务路线图似的。

硬挺的触感让立香确认了埃尔梅罗并非在为她处理伤口时坐怀不乱，她满意地勾勾嘴角，拉开拉链，轻巧地握住他致命的弱点。

“嗯，不要么？”她轻轻发出慵懒的鼻音，“可是，身体不会说谎，韦伯。”

他一怔，以为立香话里有话，朦胧的眼底闪过了一丝恐慌，可她什么也没说，只是加速了手上的动作，唇瓣贴在他的耳廓，发出低低的声音：“这句话是你教我的。”她顺势贴紧她的胸膛，柔软的乳房蹭在他身上。

他扶着她的腰，让她挺起身子，开始顺从本能舔舐啃咬着她的乳尖，柔软的花蕾被他舔弄得挺立起来，她闭上眼，轻轻搂住他的头，眼前是一片幽蓝，几丝娇柔的喘息止不住地从她的喉间逸散。她白皙的乳肉被他描摹出一片片莓红，带着他的津液与吻痕弹回去，而他也没忘记照顾另一边，两团丰满的乳肉上满是下流不堪的红痕。

四目相对的瞬间，情欲攀升至顶点。他吻上她的唇，轻轻触了几下后，舌尖就长驱直入，急切地寻找她的舌尖纠缠在一起，修长的手指沿着她姣好的腰线和臀线探进腿间，滑进她泛滥的花穴，湿滑与温热包裹住他的指尖。

“立香，你什么时候变得这么……”

“从一开始。”立香对上埃尔梅罗那双疑惑的灰瞳，“你知道吗，每次和你在一起都是在挑战我自制力的底线。”

尽管下身的翻绞让她使不上力，她还是倔强地撑着身子，绞紧了穴道，臀线因发力而紧绷，脚踝因发力而凹陷，脚趾因发力而蜷缩。她亲吻着他下巴细细的胡茬，再吻上了他的喉结与锁骨，用犬齿不经意地咬了他胸膛的凸点，他全身一颤，气息紊乱了一阵，修长的手指从她的穴道里滑出，而她却没有停下，刻意舔了舔他的小腹，眯起眼，轻轻亲吻着铃口，不偏不倚。

她握住那根鼓胀的东西，开始缓慢地舔舐，柔软的舌苔滑过柱身凸起的血管，又慢慢回到顶端的小孔。她张开嘴，小心翼翼地把他的性器吞进嘴里，直到前端抵在口中让她呼吸困难，她伸出手，温暖的掌心把冷落的底端也握住。她费力地吞吐了几下，刚想要离开，却被他骨节分明的手按住了后脑，前端抵住了温暖的深喉。

压抑不住的欲望在离开她口腔的瞬间爆发，冰凉的秽物溅到她光洁的脸庞与身躯上，混着淫靡的气味。

“抱、抱歉……”

埃尔梅罗颤抖着从盆里捡起毛巾，擦去无意间溅在恋人身上的白浊，低哑的声音连连向她吐露带着歉意的语句。

这是都做了什么啊……

他内心的罪恶感被不小心落在草垛间的火星引燃了。

可她好像丝毫不在意的样子，扶着他仍然昂扬的柱身，撑开穴口干脆利落地坐下去，紧致的内里被撑成了他的形状。伞端刮过了她敏感柔软的那一点，她发出了娇柔而满足的呜咽。她扶着他的肩，开始扭动腰肢，酥麻的电流从脚尖开始一路灼烧至头顶，沙发在他们激烈的动作下发出吱吱的叫唤，却被一阵又一阵肉体的碰撞声与淫猥的水声盖过。

情欲，爱，罪恶，愧疚，恐惧，数种复杂的情绪刺刺地盘踞在他的心间。眼前的女人正是那个高高在上的迦勒底的教父，正是黑手党家族阿尼姆斯菲亚的养女，正是冷酷无情的杀手，却也是离他最近，他最珍视、最爱的女人，每每想到她只有在他面前才会露出的羞赧与泫然欲泣的模样，只有他才能和她缠绵悱恻云雨交融密不可分，他的理智总是险些被烧断。

她是他丢失的肋骨，是他苦苦找寻了近三十年才找到的金羊毛。

可是现在要为了埃尔梅罗家欠下的一部分债务，就这么把他的恋人推向提亚马特？为了金钱，就这么选择了犯罪？

你多么卑劣啊，韦伯·维尔维特。现在的你和十年前那个懦弱又平庸的你有什么区别？他心生绝望，复杂的情绪无处发泄，只好化为一阵阵侵城掠地的顶撞。

突然加入一阵与自身的起伏截然不同的粗暴频率，立香不由得绷紧了身体，喉间的喘息放大成了妖娆的呻吟，柔软的大腿放松又发力贴紧他的身体，让他莫名产生了恐慌，她仿佛变成透明无暇的水晶，要把自己的里里外外全都剥给他看似的。

她的身体无规地颤抖着，他紧紧搂着她，全身的肌肉都不受控制似的抖动起来，他皱起眉，秽物一阵阵涌进她的小腹，他跟着她一起坠入深海，高潮的快感汹涌地吞没了他们，吞没了欲望以外的其他所有。

时间模糊漫长得像是宇宙大爆炸，他什么也听不到，只能看见眼前有一片白光，也许是超新星爆发，他愣神了许久才意识到那是白炽灯的光。

她终于松开了缠在他腰间的双腿，从他身上下来。性器从她身体里拔出时沾满了精液和爱液，那些白浊的秽物从充了血的红肿穴口一点点流下来，黏糊糊的，沾在她光滑的大腿内侧。

他喘息了片刻，又拾起毛巾继续为她擦拭身体，只不过这次是擦去她身上的汗水和秽物。

“对不起……”

他把她圈进怀里，俯在她耳边轻声道歉，罪恶感忽然使他陷入了强烈的自我厌恶中。

“怎么了？”立香眨了眨朦胧的双眼，她的眼中氤氲着浅浅的水汽，像是黄昏时分起雾的泰晤士河，她晕乎乎的，本能地回答了他的道歉，“没关系。”

“……嗯。”他的指尖穿过她橘色的发丝，靠在她肩上点了点头，“去休息吧，阿尔托莉雅的房间是单人床，我睡沙发就好。”

“一起睡吧，挤一挤又没关系。而且只有我一个人的话会做噩梦的。”

“你是小孩子吗？”

“我还未满二十岁，还是未成年，韦伯。”她笑意盈盈地看着他，就像是抓住了七寸一样让他毫无办法。

他拗不过她，最后那句话又像是尖刀似的挑起了他作为自诩的半个监护人的罪恶感。他只好搂着她，互相依偎着进入梦乡。

至于四十四小时后，见到提亚马特之后的事，他早已有了计划。


	3. Chapter 3

2

春夏交际的伦敦难得有晴，傍晚的音乐教室里，夕阳把整个教室泼成一片火红，残花从窗外吹落到光洁的地面上。

立香穿着绀色的制服，坐在钢琴前，指尖于黑白之间流利地跃动。

音乐声在她抬起头望向门边的瞬间戛然而止。她看着门口站着的埃尔梅罗，略显讶异，而他看着钢琴前的她，神情复杂。

“立香，对不起……”

他走向她，从身后抱住了她。

“道歉？没有用的。”

她冷冷地说着，用力地按响琴键。他的手臂搭在她的肩上，每当她做出动作，他都能感觉到她颤抖的肩头传来的愤怒。

“我会杀了你。有雷夫的前车之鉴，你应该很清楚，背叛迦勒底的人，只有死路一条。”

她的语调是他从未见过的冷酷。她转身，从手腕中抖出了一把蝴蝶刀，倏地捅向他的腹部。

“……！！”

是梦啊。

埃尔梅罗痛苦地支起身子揉了揉隐隐作痛的胃，墙角的小窗在地面上印下目眩的白光。他的身侧已经变得空荡荡的，还残留着些微温暖。他的手摸向枕头底下，她的惯用枪CZ75已经不见了，可以肯定她已经离开——至少离开了这间房间。

他忍着全身仿佛被殴打过的酸痛与上臂撕裂般的疼痛起了床，懊悔着昨天不应该反抗那两个拉夫姆，但又转念一想，若是没有反抗他们，或许他也难以得到提亚马特的信任——反正里里外外受伤的肯定都是他自己。

他走向客厅，发现沙发上摆着一身干净的黑西装，桌上飘着淡淡的奶香混着烤面包与培根的香气，像是立香亲手做的。他俯身摸了摸马克杯的杯壁，还是热的。

立香似乎还没离开太久。

桌上还摆着一封信，被压在盘底。埃尔梅罗轻轻抽出信件，里面只有一句话：「下午三点半，书房见。」

他看了一眼时间，还有六个小时，时间还很充裕，够他去见一个大人物。他打开联系人，沉思片刻后决定还是拨通了那个令他胃疼加剧的号码。

“下午一点可以吗，埃尔梅罗先生？”

“好。”

对面温和的中性声音让埃尔梅罗的内心稍微放松了一些，却也只是他在面对暴风雨前最后能享受的宁静。

只是他没有想到，当他真正见到吉尔伽美什时，已是下午两点。不过，电影界的巨头，乌鲁克公司的总裁，同时也是国会的政要，愿意挤出时间见他一面，他已经很庆幸了。

如果可以的话，他这辈子都不想再见到吉尔伽美什，但既然坐在迦勒底的顾问这一位置上，他就免不了同吉尔伽美什打交道。

“哈哈哈哈哈，还真是稀客啊。”

“午安，吉尔伽美什先生。”

没有过多的寒暄，也没有想象中的叙旧，吉尔伽美什只是随意地靠在扶手椅上，瞪着红瞳打量着埃尔梅罗：“小子，你居然会主动来找我，真是新鲜，怎么，终于想好要来找我寻仇了吗？”

埃尔梅罗没有说话，从口袋里拿出一个戒指，轻轻放在桌上，吉尔伽美什认得这个戒指，是迦勒底教父的象征。在吉尔伽美什还没来得及拿起它细细端详以前，埃尔梅罗又将它收走，像对待国宝那般小心翼翼地放回口袋。

吉尔伽美什的表情明显僵了一下，随后又恢复了往常的高傲：“小子，你现在居然为迦勒底效力啊。”

“在下效忠的人只有一个，和迦勒底也不过只是合作关系。”埃尔梅罗冷冷地说，“只不过今天来见你，是以迦勒底的顾问身份来的，而不是来解决私人恩怨的。”

“哼，迦勒底的杂修又有什么事，竟然劳烦她的顾问亲自来找我？”

吉尔伽美什傲慢的口吻让埃尔梅罗的胃又痛了几分，他沉下脸，眉间挤出深深的沟壑，阴郁的表情正如此刻窗外灰蒙蒙的天一般：“请注意你的措辞，吉尔伽美什先生，藤丸立香现在是迦勒底的教父。提亚马特说要劫持她，就在你的剧院，时间是明天晚上七点。”

“所以，你不会是要让我帮忙保护你的雇主吧，小子？”

“正有此意。”埃尔梅罗微微颔首，他丝毫不肯退让的神色和低沉毫无起伏的语调更像是对吉尔伽美什的命令，而不是请求。

“你的情报——又是从哪里得到的？”吉尔伽美什对埃尔梅罗说的这件事稍稍提起了一些兴趣，他向办公桌前倾了倾身体，认真地盯着埃尔梅罗。

“在下获取情报的方式有很多，没有必要连这一点都告诉你。你只要知道提亚马特想要威胁藤丸立香的人身安全就够了。”

“至少我也要知道我的合作对象，到底是迦勒底的人呢，还是提亚马特的人呢？”吉尔伽美什眯起了眼，单手托腮，又靠回了椅子的靠背上，皮质的扶手椅传来吱吱的声响，他轻哼了一声，勾起了嘴角，“迦勒底的顾问，埃尔梅罗家的代理人，覆灭的亚历山大家族的前任顾问，是不是还应该给你再加上提亚马特家的走狗这一身份？哼，韦伯·维尔维特，你究竟在为谁卖命？”

“现在的我，是埃尔梅罗——埃尔梅罗二世。吉尔伽美什先生，如果是你，应该很清楚在下究竟效忠于谁，况且在下已经表明了在下现在和迦勒底的关系，至于提亚马特家族，在下仅仅是截获了他们的情报而已。”

尽管同吉尔伽美什的交涉已经让他仅存的耐心都被消磨地一干二净，但为了能把谈判进行下去，埃尔梅罗不得不忍住想揍他一顿的冲动，把那些冲动全都化成对他的腹诽。况且如果真要打起来，他也自知他不是他们的对手，而且对他的交涉百害而无一利。

“埃尔梅罗先生，你也知道，我们是商人。”一直站在吉尔伽美什身后，沉默地注视着他们对峙的恩奇都终于开了口，平和温顺的中性声音让埃尔梅罗不耐烦的神色稍微放松了些，“想要我们帮你，至少给我们一个合适的‘价钱’。”

埃尔梅罗沉思了数秒才开口：“提亚马特家族的存在会威胁你们的产业，这一点你们应该比在下更清楚，在下也只是稍稍调查了一下近三个月乌鲁克的资金周转记录。况且，提亚马特她只是在遵循着‘不把对手铲除，自己就会被铲除’这一原始而短浅的想法，与她谈合作简直是天方夜谭。现在，她几乎是向藤丸立香发出了死亡威胁，如果迦勒底的教父的人身安全受到了威胁，迦勒底自然会给提亚马特一点下马威，压制提亚马特的势力不也正是你们期待的吗？”

“哼，不谈什么人情世故，只看数据吗……小子，你还真是和十年前一样。”

“黑纸白字，不会骗人，就算是谎言也是有证据的。”

吉尔伽美什心知肚明，尽管现在的迦勒底仍处于风雨飘摇之中，但谁也不可否认迦勒底在整个伦敦，甚至整个英格兰地区的影响力。无论现在埃尔梅罗究竟在为谁效力，仅凭他抛下曾经的仇恨，来请求帮忙保护立香这一点，吉尔伽美什也能猜得出至少他的心是向着迦勒底的，至于是不是身在曹营心在汉，他没有那个兴趣知道，也不想知道。

“好，小子，我答应你。明天晚上剧院的安保我会亲自安排。”

“在下还需要在几个关键的出入口安排迦勒底的人手。”

“没问题，小子，合作愉快。”吉尔伽美什愉悦地笑道，“还有一点，小子，别忘记你曾经的忠道大义，好好活着。”

那双红瞳还是让埃尔梅罗难以捉摸，他微微一怔，立刻又恢复镇定，绅士地鞠了一躬：“保护教父只是在下的职责而已，希望你不要误解。在下就先告辞了。”

恩奇都自始至终一直在观察埃尔梅罗，从他拿出迦勒底教父的红宝石戒指时，他就注意到了埃尔梅罗左手中指上浅浅的痕迹，加上不久以前他听到的关于迦勒底的一些流言，他心里的猜想已经印证了大概。

“吉尔，你说埃尔梅罗先生不会真的准备用极端的方式摆平提亚马特吧？”恩奇都靠在落地窗边，凝视着马路上密密麻麻缓慢移动的车流。

吉尔伽美什闭上眼：“这小子还真有可能这么做，毕竟如果是那样的话，迦勒底就有十足的理由向提亚马特家族宣战，不过那个杂修绝对会阻止他的。真没想到十年了这小子还是这么嘴硬，明明对杂修早就动之以情，偏偏还要说这种事不关己的话，哼，真是毫无意义。”

“毕竟藤丸小姐才刚刚成为教父，接手迦勒底也才过了半年，现在也只能用这种无意义的辩解来掩饰他们的关系，否则外界的人会怎么看待他们，是名存实亡的埃尔梅罗家抱上迦勒底的大腿，还是把藤丸小姐变成一个傀儡教父？如果不是了解内情的话，我可不会相信他们之间的感情是动了真格的。”

恩奇都饶有深意地盯着从乌鲁克公司开出去的那辆黑色迈凯轮，直到它混进庞大的车流里，无迹可寻。

离开乌鲁克公司的大楼时，埃尔梅罗烦躁地看了一眼时间，已经过了三点半，但他的手机依然静默。他想向立香解释一下，然而电话那一端却始终没有拨通。无奈之下，他只好发了信息告诉她自己会迟到，同时飞速驶回迦勒底。

穿过大堂，沿着楼梯走上三楼，走廊尽头的那扇门背后就是立香的书房。这个黑与白的压抑空间时常无人造访，只有立香和一些亲信开会时才有些人气，然而此时的书房死气沉沉，立香根本不在那里。

埃尔梅罗拿出手机，屏幕上的时间显示已经是四点半了，立香依然杳无音信。他有些着急，在整个迦勒底找遍了也没有找到立香的身影，即使是碰上阿尔托莉雅，她也仅仅是知道早上立香回了迦勒底，至于后来立香去了哪里她也无从知晓。

无奈之下，他只好又回到书房，靠在窗边监视门口过往的车辆，终于在太阳落山前看见了他等待的人。

立香是只身一人从车上下来的，她神色轻松，与车内的人点了点头，目送着载她回迦勒底的那辆车离去，才转身走进迦勒底的前院，又过了大约五分钟，书房的门才被人打开。

“久等了，韦伯。”

“你迟到了两个小时。”

埃尔梅罗指了指墙上的挂钟，不过立香无视了他冷静的抗议，而是靠在桌边，双手环抱在胸前，看着埃尔梅罗：“不好奇一下我为什么迟到了吗？”

“你要去哪里都是你的自由，我无权干涉。”说话之间，他却走到她的身边，像是侦探一样紧张地打量着她。

“我要是说我去了乌鲁克呢？”

“不可能——”话刚出口，埃尔梅罗就意识到自己失言了，他绝不能向立香暴露他去找了吉尔伽美什这件事，慌忙改口，“你去乌鲁克做什么？”

“找吉尔伽美什探讨人生啊。”立香似笑非笑地看着埃尔梅罗难以掩饰的慌乱，“开个玩笑啊，韦伯，别用这种眼神看我——”

书房陷入沉寂，只剩下秒针唱着它的独角戏，过了数秒，紊乱的喘息声才为秒针的独唱加上伴奏。立香的大脑短暂地宕了机，她难以置信地看着突然主动吻了她的埃尔梅罗，愣了许久才终于想起她该说的话：“其实我去了晚钟庙，去找山之翁，所以才迟到了。”

“你去找山之翁做什么？”

“你还想瞒着我么？”立香反问，从口袋里拿出了一个袖扣形状的东西，袖扣上的宝石装饰闪烁着规则的光。她拿着袖扣，在埃尔梅罗面前晃了晃，“你知道这是什么吗？”

“这是……？”埃尔梅罗可以对天发誓他绝对没有见过她手里的东西。

立香站直了身子，面无表情，平静而冷漠地说：“追踪器，而且是提亚马特的。”

她的神色和语调全然不像是在看着她最亲密的心腹，反而更像是在审问一个背叛她的罪人。

埃尔梅罗也故作镇定地同立香对视着，一滴冷汗却不经意地顺着脸颊滑落。她又恢复了温暖的微笑，却让他的心凉了半截：“看来你知道。这是昨天我从你的西装口袋里找到的，不准备向我解释一下吗，埃尔梅罗？”

“我无可奉告。”

“既然你不愿告诉我提亚马特的事，那么，你为什么要去乌鲁克？”

“因为你根本不知道提亚马特会对你做什么！”他咬着牙，面露愁容，无力地对她咆哮着。

“明天晚上七点，乌鲁克的剧院会有一场苏格兰剧的公演，我猜提亚马特是要让你带我和她一起去看话剧，趁机动手把我杀了。所以你才去找了吉尔伽美什，请求他加强剧院的安保，我说的对吧？”

他没有回答，只是轻轻点了点头。

“这也正是我去找山之翁的原因，因为他有办法阻止提亚马特。昨天晚上我在你的口袋里发现了提亚马特的追踪器，就扔进了阿尔托莉雅的车里，让她把车开到迦勒底，这样提亚马特就会以为我们今天一整天都在迦勒底，因为只有这里，她无法派拉夫姆来监视，所以今天我们才能各自行动。”她似笑非笑，伸手攀上他的肩，另一只手却举起手枪，枪口直抵他的胸膛。

那把枪是沙漠小鹰，而不是她的CZ75，那是属于静谧哈桑的配枪，他能肯定这位毒之暗杀者现在就在书房外待命，一股莫名的脱力感从他的心底油然而生。

“我会和你去剧院的。”她挣开了他的拥抱，又收起手枪，琉璃色的瞳中染上一丝冰冷的哀愁，“但我希望在一切结束后，你能给我一个合理的解释——关于昨晚到今天发生的所有事情。”

书房的门，被沉沉地合上了。

埃尔梅罗无力地跌坐进身后的长沙发，几近抓狂地揉了揉额头，指甲深深地陷入掌心的皮肤中，但也难以缓解他心中的苦痛。

这一次，又要让悲剧重演了吗？

十年前的那个雪夜，又一次入侵了他的脑海，像是敲响的丧钟，宣判着他无法逃避的罪行。


	4. Chapter 4

3

在黑手党的世界里，一位教父对于西西里人而言，地位也许比其生父还更高一些。但对于一个英国人而言，教父的存在有多重要？或许比起教父，伊斯坎达尔在埃尔梅罗的心中，更像是一位真正的父亲。

十二岁以前，他和父母都生活在斯拉，教父偶尔会来看他，但小时候的他，是很不乐意见到伊斯坎达尔的。

在他童年的印象里，那个豪爽的红发教父完全不像是个心怀鬼胎的黑手党，他总是喜欢拉着他去各种各样的地方凑热闹——盛大的狂欢节、火爆的德比球赛、嘈杂的演唱会，每次和教父出游对他来说都是一场噩梦。他不像同龄男孩子那样喜欢在外面玩闹，他只喜欢把自己闭锁在一个幽静的小房间里看书。

伊斯坎达尔还有个养子，名叫亚历山大，和教父有着相似的红发与相似的性格。每次教父来维尔维特家都会带着亚历山大一起，两个年龄相仿的孩子也相处的不错，他们也经常一起在房间里看书，那个好动的阳光大男孩很喜欢听他讲述阿喀琉斯的英勇，讲述赫拉克斯勒的试炼。

埃尔梅罗从小就憧憬成为一个律师，憧憬着在庄重肃穆的法院中与他人唇枪舌战的帅气与果敢——人类总是这样，憧憬自己没有的美好，唾弃自己拥有的瑕疵。

十二岁以后，因为一场变故，他不得不跟随伊斯坎达尔来到伦敦生活，并在十九岁时进入当时全英国最有声望的法学教授肯尼斯·埃尔梅罗·阿奇博尔德的名下学习。只是好景不长，他在课堂上与肯尼斯起了争执，恼羞成怒地离开教室，为了证明他有能力成为合格的律师，他又回到教父身边，成为伊斯坎达尔的法律顾问。

几个月后，异军突起的亚历山大家族就进入了当时不可一世的吉尔伽美什的视野里。商业与权力上的纠纷使他和吉尔伽美什站到了对立面，同时和他对立的，还有他曾经的老师，肯尼斯。

十年前，在圣诞节前一周，一场混战在托特纳姆区的小巷里打响。他曾几次阻拦教父，让他不要亲自去见吉尔伽美什，但都没能成功，他只能用他临阵磨枪的枪法勉强支援伊斯坎达尔。那场乱战的胜利者自然是乌鲁克的人，而他也算命大，从吉尔伽美什的枪口下逃了出来。

他离开了伦敦，辗转于印度、中东地区和希腊，在此期间当了一段时间的讲师，医生，还有律师。在教父逝世后的这三年里，他几乎每天晚上都会梦到那天的场景，看到满地的鲜血与漫天的白雪后惊醒，在孤寂的深夜瑟缩在床角，空洞的心中被恐惧和懊悔充填。

其实那天晚上他本有可能避免这场悲剧的发生，然而就是那么几秒的犹豫，让他陷入永恒的自责中。

所以在七年前，他又回到伦敦。逃避永远不是解决问题的办法，所以他回来决定承受一切，然而得到的消息是赫费斯提翁已经带着亚历山大回到马其顿，乌鲁克几乎是金盆洗手，不再干涉黑手党的事情，而肯尼斯的侄女莱妮丝也只是提出让他作为埃尔梅罗家的代理人并替她偿还肯尼斯欠下的债这样的要求，至于“二世”这个名号，是他自己提出来的，因为他自认为继承埃尔梅罗这一贵族之名对他而言还太过沉重。

而此后之所以他会接受马里斯比利和罗玛尼的邀请，或者说是接受了莱妮丝让他来迦勒底的胁迫，也只是为了他的自我赎罪和自我证明。

梦魇又横行霸道地盘踞在埃尔梅罗的浅眠中。从梦中惊醒后，他点燃一支烟，呆呆地看着窗外，看着天色由一篇黛青，逐渐变成柔和的香芋色。

“又梦到了吗……”他痛苦地扶着额头，翻出抽屉里的阿司匹林，希望能缓解头痛欲裂的状况。

深知自己因为十年前的梦魇与即将要面对的灾厄而不可能再回到睡梦中，埃尔梅罗索性换上衣服，准备去乌鲁克的剧院踩点。他也想过如果他今天不带立香前往剧院会发生什么——以提亚马特的性格，她甚至可能做出在立香的车上安装炸弹这种极端的举动。

迦勒底的门口正停着一辆陌生的黑色宾利，在埃尔梅罗走出院子时闪了闪远光灯。他的手按在西装口袋里的手枪上，接近了那辆车。

“早安，埃尔梅罗先生。”恩奇都打开车窗，向埃尔梅罗挥挥手，“上车，我带你去乌鲁克的剧院。”

恩奇都的行动倒是与埃尔梅罗的想法不谋而合，他正想去乌鲁克的剧院勘察情况，就遇见了一个熟悉环境的人。有恩奇都引导他，他的踩点工作轻松了不少。

“灯光室的这个玻璃窗是可以打开的。”恩奇都拉开窗指向对面，“那边就是贵宾席，如果提亚马特要带着藤丸小姐一起看话剧的话，应该就会坐在对面那个包厢里。”

埃尔梅罗顺手拿起桌前的文件夹卷成筒，像举着狙击枪那样举起了文件夹，瞄向对面的包厢。无论是暗杀的角度和距离，这间灯光室无疑都是最完美的，他放下手中的文件夹，问道：“除了这个地方，还有哪里能看得到那个包厢？”

“舞台的帷幕上方有个铁架，还有那边的道具间。”

“带我去。”

实地勘察了这三个地方以后，埃尔梅罗又开始打起心里的算盘。灯光室和道具间一定会有工作人员看守，而帷幕上方的铁架则需要进入幕后，无论是哪个地方，想要掩人耳目偷偷潜入的可能性微乎其微——除非在安保和演出人员中有提亚马特的人。

不，不是除非……！

埃尔梅罗很确信演出人员和工作人员间一定有提亚马特的人，否则她不会这么有自信要在剧院里置立香于死地。

“安保方面准备的怎么样了？”

“我们已经派出了乌鲁克能用的所有人手，本来想向警察局那边借些人手的，不过今天的防暴警察和特警全集中到白鹿巷了，毕竟是北伦敦德比。”恩奇都略带歉意地说，“晚上我也会在，到时候我会想办法带你进来，至于剩下的，就看你自己了。”

“非常感谢。不过……我很好奇，你为什么要帮我，之前在办公室时你们不是还怀疑我是提亚马特的人吗？”

恩奇都像是早就料到埃尔梅罗会问这个问题似的，云淡风轻地笑道：“只是我的兴趣使然。”

乌鲁克的人总是那么捉摸不透，吉尔伽美什也是，恩奇都也是。虽然和恩奇都相处时，埃尔梅罗没有感觉到那么强烈的焦躁，但他还是感到了些许压抑和不适，就好像心中总有一个疙瘩，随着每一次瓣膜开闭，硌得他心里生疼。

所以他婉拒了此后恩奇都邀请他去乌鲁克坐一会儿的邀请，可能的话，他还是不想和乌鲁克的人有过多的交集，尽管这样的交集在所难免。

当他回到迦勒底时，立香又不知所踪了，自从昨天他们在书房里吵了那一架后，他们就再也没见过面。他靠在虚掩的房门边，盯着空落落的房间，里面的一切几乎没有变化，除了挂在衣柜旁的校服已经被她收起，其他的痕迹还和三年前一模一样。

思绪又把他拉回三年前的那个春天的下午，她仿佛还是那个穿着制服坐在钢琴前弹奏卡农的高中生，仿佛还是那个温柔却又冰冷的杀手，仿佛还是那个会把自己的内心在他面前暴露到一览无遗的小姑娘。

时间总会教人成长，让人破茧成蝶，但她的蜕变却只令他心痛。坐上教父这个位置，她必须要舍弃所有的优柔寡断，舍弃所有的天真与单纯，舍弃作为一个未满二十岁的女性还保有的少女心，无论是什么事她都必须揣测最糟糕的结果，无论是什么人她都无法再和以前那样推心置腹——即使他是她最亲密的恋人。

他原以为这会是个很漫长的过程，可他没想到，奥尔加玛丽去世不过半年，立香几乎就完全变了一个人。她不可能永远都保持现在这样不屈的坚强，她总有一天会被紧绷的神经拖垮。他多么希望她还是三年前那个会真心欢笑的小姑娘，多么希望她不要把所有事情都往她自己的肩上扛。

明明我就在你身边……

埃尔梅罗扶着门框，沉沉地叹了口气，随后关上房门，仿佛把回忆的闸口也一并关上。

他再次见到立香时，已经是傍晚了。立香没有告诉埃尔梅罗究竟去了哪里，只是回房间换了一身西装，完全无视了一直站在门口的他。

“埃尔梅罗，走吧。”

和他擦肩而过时，她冷冷地抛下了一句话，话里没有温度，就像在审判一个罪人。他们一同坐进阿尔托莉雅的黑色奥迪，在埃尔梅罗关上门时，副驾驶座上贞德对他抛出了鄙夷的白眼，明显到连一直发呆的立香都捕捉到了她的表情变化，脸色更黑了几分。

立香又偏头看着埃尔梅罗，平时看到他冷淡的侧脸总能让她安心，但今天，他的冷静与沉默却疯狂地蚕食着她的理性，让她完全猜不出来平时对她毫无保留的他究竟在思考什么——是在思考怎么补救，还是在思考怎么逃亡。

她还是无法相信他会背叛她，会把她交给提亚马特。然而在面对提亚马特，面对成群结队的拉夫姆时，埃尔梅罗依然面无表情，只是在被拉夫姆擒住的贞德和阿尔托莉雅的注视下轻轻把立香推向她。

“你这叛徒！你究竟要把立香怎么样！唔……”贞德对埃尔梅罗怒吼着，但话还没说完，就被身后的拉夫姆捂住了嘴，发不出一点声音。

那声怒吼拔掉了立香心中忍耐的栓子，心中仿佛有几十个声音疯狂地喊叫，喊叫到声嘶力竭，留下空虚的回响和残响，即使在心中发泄完她所有的负面情绪，却也无济于事。她早已想过最坏的情况，那就是埃尔梅罗确实和提亚马特谈成了这笔交易，从她身边叛逃，但那份痛楚仍然在她面对已经发生的事实时贯穿了她的心房。

“埃尔梅罗……”

她的脑海中有无数想对他说的话，在张口的瞬间却又堵在嗓子眼里，挤不出半点声音，平日里凌乱却又灵动的橘发也变得毫无生气，黯淡地垂在她的双鬓。她只好低下头，故作镇定地掩饰着她的狼狈。

“提亚马特女士，我希望你能兑现你的承诺，现在藤丸立香交到你的手上了，接下来就是让我验证你所说的这些‘孩子们’的能力的时候了。”埃尔梅罗没有理会立香可怖的沉默、贞德的咬牙切齿和阿尔托莉雅的难以置信，他冷冷地盯着提亚马特，灰黑色的瞳里仿佛结了一层冰。

“啊，当然。还有，这是你向我提出的三百万镑的支票。”提亚马特从手包中抽出支票递给身旁的一个拉夫姆，“给他。记得好好‘保护’埃尔梅罗先生。”

拉夫姆点了点头，走到埃尔梅罗身边把支票递给他。

“那么，这次的合作我非常满意。我真喜欢你这样懂得审时度势的聪明人。”提亚马特笑意盈盈地向埃尔梅罗点点头，便转身走进了剧院，立香和贞德还有阿尔托莉雅跟在她的身后，和几个拉夫姆一同走进了剧院。

埃尔梅罗的身边还站着三个拉夫姆，其中一个对他身边的人低声耳语了几句后，剩下两个拉夫姆也离开了他们身边，狭小的石板路上，他们两人仿佛要被淹没于来看话剧的人群的嘈杂中。

目送立香离开，他只觉得心如刀绞，但现在没有时间给他伤感，他的思维一刻也没有停歇。想要阻止悲剧，他必须要先想办法甩开身旁的拉夫姆。

“埃尔梅罗先生，你还准备在这里站多久？”

“恩奇都？”

身旁的拉夫姆刚一开口，埃尔梅罗就听出了他的声音，毕竟他认识的，拥有这么清爽温和的少年音的成年人也只有他一个。

恩奇都做出噤声的手势肯定了埃尔梅罗的猜测，拉着他走向剧院的后门，直到躲进剧院后台的盥洗室里，恩奇都才终于脱下一直戴着的面罩。

“你怎么会……”

“我说过我会想办法带你进来。下午我就混到了提亚马特身边，一直等待着这个机会，还好你们来了。”恩奇都松了口气，“我还很担心你会不会临阵逃脱呢。”

“怎么会，你应该也清楚以提亚马特的性格，如果这次没有成功，她会用更毒辣更高调的方式杀了立香。”埃尔梅罗悬着的心算是暂时落了地，“那么……你要怎么带我潜入后台？”

“这不是很简单吗？不过我只能帮你到这里了，我会一直在后门等你，能不能救出你的未婚妻就得靠你自己了。”恩奇都对埃尔梅罗露出意味深长的笑容，把大衣口袋里的工作人员通行证扔给他，快步消失在他的视线中，只留下他刻意隐瞒的秘密暴露时那难掩的惊诧和不知所措。

埃尔梅罗来不及思考恩奇都是什么时候察觉到他和立香之间这一层隐秘的关系的，他用余光看了一眼镜子里的自己，轻轻勾起嘴角，露出一个自嘲般的笑，快步走向他预想的目的地。


	5. Chapter 5

4

握住DSR-50狙击步枪时，埃尔梅罗的手仍然在抖个不停，恐惧似是要在他的中枢神经上烙印下劫后余生的标记，让他无法控制颤栗的双手。

他庆幸的是还好道具间里的东西摆放的杂乱无章，才能在埋伏于此的拉夫姆让他咽气之前先按下手枪的扳机。他又活动了一下被掐红了的脖子，深呼吸让自己保持镇定，毕竟，一个操控狙击枪的人最需要的是沉着冷静。

他又揉了揉抖个不停的双手，反复伸展着胳膊来缓解发酸的肌肉。他想起上一次手抖得这么厉害的时候，还是在八个月前，在立香18岁生日的第二天早上。前一天，立香告诉奥尔加玛丽会去同学家过生日，随后就一个人跑到斯拉来找他，他们度过了一个缠绵的夜晚，到了第二天，当立香缩在他的臂弯中，睁开眼和他说出早安的时候，他打好的满腹草稿顿时被烧成灰烬，吞吐半天也不知道该作何回应，只好磕磕绊绊地回应了一句早安。

立香当然看出了他的反常，迷迷糊糊地问他怎么了，而他沉默半晌，最后让她再次闭上眼。

在她闭上眼后不解的嘟囔声中，一丝冰凉滑过她的左手中指，她顿时就明白发生了什么，睁开眼就看到他红的滚烫的耳尖和刻意移开的视线。

“和、和我订婚吧，立香……”

“我要是拒绝呢？”

他慌乱地眨了眨眼，这才意识到自己几乎没有思考过要是被她拒绝后该回答些什么。在他陷入沉思时，她伏在他耳边，露出一个小恶魔般的笑：“我开玩笑的啦。”

她握住他仍然颤抖着的手，而他把她紧紧拥入怀中。

只不过，那时候的他只是因为紧张而发抖，而现在是恐惧主导了他的神经，控制着他止不住的颤栗。

他闭上眼，耳畔回响着话剧演员模糊的台词。渐渐的，一段熟悉的旋律加入了模糊的台词中，那是他耳熟能详的D大调卡农的旋律，缓和与轻快的幻听让他焦躁不安的心缓缓镇定下来，心跳和琴键敲响的每一个重音逐渐同步，产生共鸣。

耳边只剩下了静谧悠远的钢琴曲，埃尔梅罗镇静下来，开始推测现在的情况。他笃定提亚马特要想成功暗杀，一定不会只派一位杀手来狙击立香，所以在剩下的符合条件的狙击地点中，一定还有其他的拉夫姆在等待合适的时机索取立香的性命。

他透过目镜盯着立香无精打采的模样，心又被揪了起来，只好再看向别处转移注意力。他又调了调狙击枪的角度，瞄向灯光室，不出所料，那里也埋伏着一个人，正端着同样的DSR-50狙击步枪，给枪上了膛，瞄着对面的立香。

他一边计算在什么时间把埋伏在灯光室的狙击手解决掉比较合适，一边把枪口又对准了立香，但他刚移动了一下枪，就在目镜中又扫到了一个拉夫姆的身影，正站在帷幕上方的舞台架上。

加上道具间里被他杀死的拉夫姆，提亚马特在这个剧院中，至少埋伏了三个狙击手。冷汗不知不觉就铺满了埃尔梅罗的前额，顺着他的刘海点在他的鼻尖上，缓缓滴落。

他忽然觉得浑身上下的力气都被抽空了，绝望在他的内心引爆，疯狂蔓延。目镜中，舞台架上的拉夫姆也已为狙击枪上好膛，调整好姿势瞄向贵宾室里的那抹橙色。

已经来不及了。

他终究也只是一个半吊子，连狙击枪都还是第一次在实战里使用，不可能在短时间里同时狙击两个训练有素的狙击手。

看来只能放手一搏了么？

埃尔梅罗几乎从不做没有把握的事，但这一次，他有且仅有冒险这一个选项。他又闭上眼，深呼吸，让自己回归镇定，端起狙击枪，瞄准，上膛，一丝不苟的动作让他回忆起19岁的时光，回忆起曾经伊斯坎达尔训练他的时光。

有两个声音在他的耳边萦绕，一个是中年男性平稳而豪气的声音，另一个是年轻女性温和而活力的声音，在他的耳畔，对他说出了同一句话：“瞄准你的目标，在两次心跳间，按下扳机。”

舞台谢幕，掌声响起，而枪响湮没于经久不息的掌声中。

……

黑夜无论怎样悠长，白昼总会到来。

提亚马特已经限制住了立香，埃尔梅罗得到了他想要的钱款，他人的白昼似是已经到来，唯独立香的世界仍深陷无尽的极夜中，好像没有见到白昼的，只有她。

她垂头丧气地陷进椅子里，像只狼狈的败犬。她完全没有心思去欣赏舞台上演员们的声情并茂，她的脑中只有黑与白的走马灯，在眼前一幕幕倒放。

贞德和阿尔托莉雅就坐在她身旁，她们两个虽然没有被限制行动，但她们三人在近十位高大的拉夫姆的包夹中显得形单影只。立香也曾考虑过借口去洗手间来逃跑，只是一方面她担心贞德和阿尔托莉雅的安危，另一方面她又被提亚马特身边的两个女性拉夫姆形影不离地跟随着，无法脱身。

立香无精打采地放空双目，下意识地摸着左手中指上本该戴着戒指的地方。那是她继任教父以来的习惯，每到踌躇不定的时候，她就会摸着那枚戒指，似乎这样做一切难题都能迎刃而解。

可自从昨天他们吵架后，立香赌气之下就把戒指摘了，现在摸着空落落的手，她的心中五味杂陈。

她已经考虑到最糟糕的结果，但总有一个声音在告诉她，埃尔梅罗绝不会背叛她。倘若不是他亲自把她交给提亚马特，她依然还会抱持着最后一丝希望，希望他背叛她这件事只是她的自我催眠。

然而事实却把她的奢望摔得粉碎。埃尔梅罗仿佛不是把立香推向提亚马特，而是把她推向漆黑而绝望的深渊。

“藤丸小姐看起来对话剧不太感兴趣的样子呢。”

立香黑着脸，冷冷地回应了提亚马特那别有深意的关心：“只是昨天没休息好而已。”

“那看完话剧回去可得好好‘休息’了。”

立香抿起嘴，不再回答提亚马特的话。她早就看到了对面的灯光室里一直对准她的枪口，提亚马特的言外之意，便是要让她永眠。

她原本计划着若是能活着看完话剧，那还能有一线生机，但黑洞洞的枪口有如悬在她头顶上的达摩克利斯之剑，随时宣判她的死刑。

话剧终于来到落幕的时分，那一瞬间，立香终于看见了漫漫长夜后的白昼，她礼节性地起身为台上的演员们送出掌声，失了神的瞳中又恢复了些许光亮。

然而下一秒，刚亮起的光，又熄灭了。仿佛只是在黑夜中闪起骇人的闪电，刺目的白光泯灭后便是惊天的巨雷，轰的一声把世界又炸回浑沌。她所有的力气都从伤口跟着血液一同流失，疼痛从神经末梢飞速流窜至大脑皮层，她的眼中只剩下了黑暗，整个世界都在眼前消散，在耳边消散，从五感中消散，灰飞烟灭。

“立香！”“Master！！”

贞德和阿尔托莉雅又一次被身后的拉夫姆擒住，只能无助地看着立香愈发苍白的脸色和愈发痛苦的表情，无助地看着她纯白的衬衫染上血色。

包厢中的骚动被一阵又一阵的掌声覆盖，没有人看到一个拉夫姆抱起立香跟随提亚马特一同离开，也没有人看到绝望地呼喊着的贞德和阿尔托莉雅，更没有人看到他们在刚要走出包厢时迎面走进来的山之翁、百貌哈桑、咒腕哈桑和南丁格尔。

——除了埃尔梅罗。

包厢里发生的一切都被他尽收眼底，他没有时间理会被后坐力震得生疼的肩膀，大脑飞速推测着：另外两个埋伏着的拉夫姆中，一定会有一个人在看到包厢里的骚乱后把枪口移向身处道具间的他。他猫着腰贴墙离开了道具间，按照恩奇都给他指示的路径逃离了剧院。

他上气不接下气地跑向恩奇都的黑色宾利，在坐进副驾驶座时还在剧烈地喘息，仿佛跑过这一段路程就费劲了他毕生的力气。

等埃尔梅罗终于缓过神，恩奇都才开口：“接下来准备怎么做，埃尔梅罗先生，需要我为你做人证吗？”

“去这个地方。”埃尔梅罗拿出随身携带的手账本，写下一串地址，并回绝了恩奇都的好意，“剩下的事情就是我和教父之间的私事，我自己处理就好。”

“那就祝你好运了。”既然埃尔梅罗已经说了是他和立香之间的私事，恩奇都也就没有兴趣继续参与，只是按照埃尔梅罗给出的地址把他送到了利物浦街，目送他消失在浓厚的夜色中。

南丁格尔的秘密诊所就藏在这片住宅区里，贞德和阿尔托莉雅在百貌哈桑的帮忙下脱离了拉夫姆们的束缚，得以脱身护送南丁格尔来到这个秘密诊所。

贞德在急救室门口不安地踱着步，银白色的齐肩短发被她揉的乱糟糟的。阿尔托莉雅颇为不满地盯着徘徊的贞德，在她走了几十个来回后终于忍无可忍：“我说，你能不能坐下来安静一会儿？”

“安静一会儿？你要我怎么安静啊你这冷血女？”贞德愤愤不平地指着急救室的门，“立香还在里面诶，我们连她现在是什么情况都不知道，你让我怎么冷静？”

“你在这里走来走去晃得我头晕。”阿尔托莉雅没好气地翻了个白眼，“再说要是那一枪真打到要害部位，我们就不会在这里了，没头脑也有点限度好吗，村姑。”

“哈？你说谁是村姑？”贞德站定在阿尔托莉雅面前，气势汹汹地摆出一副要和阿尔托莉雅理论的架势，她们之间弥漫的仿佛不是消毒水的气味，而是火药味，一触即燃。

急救室的门恰逢其时被打开，南丁格尔冷峻的声音似是给将要爆炸的两人泼了一盆凉水：“你们两个都给我安静点。”

南丁格尔冷若冰霜的警告让阿尔托莉雅和贞德冷不丁地打了个寒颤，贞德也只好乖乖坐到阿尔托莉雅身边，双手环抱在胸前，哼了一声，把头偏向一边。阿尔托莉雅面无表情地嚼着口香糖，双手插在卫衣口袋里，一刻不停地抖着腿，马丁靴厚实的鞋跟在光洁的大理石地砖上发出嗒嗒的声响。

贞德这时才发现阿尔托莉雅没有表面上看起来那么波澜不惊。毕竟她们是从小就一同出生入死的好伙伴，从小学开始，她们之间的纽带就没有断过，无论如何升学，她们三人总会被分进同一个班级中。每次分班结束后，她们总会毒舌地调侃着“真是孽缘”，又笑嘻嘻地一同霸占了教室最后一排的座位，变成老师头疼却又无可奈何的对象。

立香和贞德是青梅竹马，在被阿尼姆斯菲亚家收养以前，她和贞德都住在托特纳姆区，而阿尔托莉雅从小就是个叛逆的孩子，动不动就离家出走，每次出走就往贞德或是立香家里跑。直到立香开始接触阿尼姆斯菲亚家的事务后，阿尔托莉雅才因为潘德拉贡家和阿尼姆斯菲亚家的合作关系变得安分一些。

至于贞德，她既不是黑手党家族出身，也没有被黑手党家族收养，她仅仅是不想脱离两个挚友的世界，所以自告奋勇，和阿尔托莉雅一起成为立香的私人保镖。

“吃吗？”

阿尔托莉雅推了推支着额头像个思想者的贞德，从口袋里拿出一条口香糖递给她。贞德轻哼一声，也开始嚼起口香糖，好像这样真能转移注意力似的。

当南丁格尔再次推开急救室的门时，贞德和阿尔托莉雅都觉得仿佛过了一个世纪。她们凑到立香的病床边，想和她说些什么，而她只是静静地沉眠，憔悴苍白的模样好似清晨的夕颜花。

南丁格尔示意贞德和阿尔托莉雅不要在病房里逗留太久，把她们赶到了门外后才和她们说明情况：“算她命大，没有被提亚马特的狙击手直接打死。一颗子弹打到她的肩上，是贯穿伤，伤到了一根小动脉，造成了失血性休克。不过现在她的生命体征暂时稳定了。”

“那她没事了？太好了。”贞德松了一口气，猛地扑向身旁的阿尔托莉雅，兴奋地晃着她的肩，直到阿尔托莉雅皱着眉甩开她的手，贞德才意识到刚才脑子一热做了什么，又哼了一声，移开视线，望向走廊尽头。

当贞德刚刚看清走廊尽头出现的人影时，她大惊失色，表情从庆幸变成疑惑，再又是愤怒，咬牙切齿。阿尔托莉雅自然是看到了贞德瞬间的表情变化，也看向走廊尽头向她们走来的身影，不由得倒吸一口冷气。

“贞德，你别冲动，让我去和他……”

阿尔托莉雅没能说完她该说出口的“交涉”一词，也没能拦住怒发冲冠的贞德，寂静的走廊里啪地响起了清脆的耳光声。

“你这人渣！你现在还有脸出现在这里吗！你知不知立香她差一点就要死了！”贞德全身上下都在颤抖着，声嘶力竭地怒吼着，仿佛要把炽热的业火从地狱里唤醒，狠狠地将面前的埃尔梅罗烧成灰烬，才能化解她的愤怒。

埃尔梅罗低下头，像个做错事的孩子。他不想为自己辩解什么，也不想回答贞德什么，因为她们眼见为实，是他自己都无法否认的、把立香推向提亚马特的事实，尽管这只是她们看到的冰山一角。他早就料到来到这里见到她们后会发生什么，只是没想到这一耳光来的比想象中还早了一点。

他的脸颊火辣辣的疼，贞德那些句句带刺的话语也刺的他耳朵疼，但更为痛苦的是他的内心，纠结的苦痛编织成一面巨网，把他网罗其中。他看见了贞德扬起的手臂，闭上眼，等着下一刹那她落下的手。

然而那一耳光迟迟没有落下。阿尔托莉雅攥住了贞德的手，低吼着：“我让你冷静一点，珍妮！”

贞德忽然就不说话了，像是被阿尔托莉雅按下了某个开关，遏止了失控的情绪。她甩开阿尔托莉雅的手，涨红的脸上半是气恼半是羞涩，狠狠地别开脸，赌气似的盯着墙角。阿尔托莉雅长叹一声，走近了埃尔梅罗，二话不说就从卫衣里抽出手枪上好膛，抵在他的胸前，声音冷的没有一丝温度：“埃尔梅罗先生，把你知道的事都告诉我，别说谎，不然别怪我擦枪走火。”

只是还没轮到阿尔托莉雅擦枪走火，他们三人就各挨了一记手刀，阿尔托莉雅的枪也被夺走。南丁格尔的声音冷冷地刺进他们的耳膜：“这里是医院，要打架你们给我滚出去打！”

他们再也没人说话了，在惨白的日光灯下伫立着，一片死寂。


	6. Chapter 6

5

“埃尔梅罗先生，鉴于是你让我跟随山之翁一起去的剧院，所以对于你的所作所为，我暂时持保留意见。不过我想你应该不愿继续和贞德以及阿尔托莉雅呆在一起吧，罗曼医生的办公室在隔壁，你去那里等着就好。现在已经是凌晨了，好歹让藤丸小姐好好睡一觉，有什么话等明早再说。”

南丁格尔毫不留情地拿着从阿尔托莉雅手中夺下的手枪，指着埃尔梅罗的后脑勺，把他打发去了罗玛尼的办公室。在他经过阿尔托莉雅和贞德时，她们两个明显都没有好脸色给他看。

在他关上门以前，阿尔托莉雅却又叫住他：“你在这里呆着我没有意见，你要去哪里我也管不着你，但是你千万别回迦勒底，提亚马特要是知道立香没有死，你也成功从拉夫姆的监控下脱身，一定会在迦勒底附近设下埋伏，把你们……把我们都解决了。”

“我知道。立香醒来以前，我哪里也不会去的。”埃尔梅罗点点头，一方面他担心仍昏迷不醒的立香，另一方面他有话要和立香说，不得不留在这里。

末了，阿尔托莉雅又补充了一句：“别以为我提醒你是因为我原谅你了，我只是觉得立香她不愿意看到你去送命。”

埃尔梅罗走进罗玛尼的办公室，凝视着昏暗的马路。他在沙发上躺了几分钟，心中绷紧的弦始终压抑着他的睡意，他便打开桌前的台灯，决定看会儿书。

他发现罗玛尼的桌上用玻璃板压着几张照片，有他和马里斯比利的合照，有魔法梅莉的签名照，还有一张是罗玛尼、达·芬奇、奥尔加玛丽、立香以及玛修在游乐园的合影。玛修是罗玛尼的一个病人，曾经生活在迦勒底，她和立香年纪相仿，两人也在同一所高中上学，但在一年前，她因为病情恶化，不得已从伦敦搬到了诺维奇。这次罗玛尼出差时也说了他要去照顾玛修，所以要多离开几天。

照片里，立香和玛修挽着手，对着镜头比了一个大大的V，发自内心地笑着。埃尔梅罗注意到了照片左下角被人细心地标上了日期，时间是三年前，是他第一次和立香见面的一个月前。

时间仿佛回到了三年前那个初春的午后，罗玛尼把埃尔梅罗带到客厅，并表示因为教父还有委托他的事，就先行离开了。出于调查陌生环境的习惯，他在房子里漫无目的地转悠着，直到他听见了模糊的钢琴曲。

他循声站在虚掩的房门前，透过门缝看见坐在钢琴前的立香。她穿着学校的制服，指尖在黑白间行云流水地跃动，恬静而优雅。那时，他还不知道这个女孩究竟是什么人，是马里斯比利的亲戚，还是他的亲朋好友的孩子。

“站在女孩子的房间门口偷听可不是什么绅士的行为哦？”

她清爽的声音从房内传来，平静如止水，听不出她是否因为陌生人的造访而感到生气或是受到惊吓。

“抱歉，女士。偷听并非在下的本意，只是路过是恰巧听见有人在弹琴，就……”

立香自始至终都没有回头看向埃尔梅罗，她把鬓角的碎发撩向耳后，又把注意力回到了琴键上，弹响了D大调卡农。

“没关系，我不介意。你可以进来坐会儿哦，已经很久没有人听我弹钢琴了。”

“不必了，在下是来找马里斯比利先生的。”

“这样啊……既然如此，那我就不耽误你了。”

立香的语气里带着深沉的惋惜，是在惋惜失去了一个听众，还是在惋惜他竟然也是个黑手党，他无从知晓。

命运的红线就在那一瞬间的相遇中，把他们紧紧系在一起。埃尔梅罗至今都无法忘记，当立香走进马里斯比利的书房，在众目睽睽中淡定地坐在奥尔加玛丽身边时，他的震惊和满腹疑问。

她那似火的橘发与青春却稚嫩的学生装扮，在这个黑与白的压抑空间里是如此格格不入，但周围所有人都对她视若无睹。直到立香坐下，马里斯比利才点点头示意人都到齐了，为在座的所有人介绍了埃尔梅罗，开始了例行的会议。

直到散了会，立香向他做完自我介绍后，埃尔梅罗才大梦初醒一般想起他调查过马里斯比利，知道他有个养女，而那个孩子就是藤丸立香，就是这个看起来与众不同却又泯然众人的少女。

埃尔梅罗负责为马里斯比利打点一些交易上的事务，而马里斯比利又以要让立香学习家族事务为由把立香推给了埃尔梅罗。

“她会是个很好的助手，埃尔梅罗先生。如果有什么需要她出面的事情，尽管开口，她会为你铲除那些钉子的。”

立香在一副不太情愿中被马里斯比利交给了埃尔梅罗，但她在跟着他的时候，却从未展现过一丝一毫的迫不得已。诚如马里斯比利所言，立香的确是个很好的助手，马里斯比利的养女这一身份在大大小小的谈判中都是张有利的鬼牌，她虽然是养女，但她性格上的某些部分和马里斯比利一脉相承。况且，她还是个冷酷的杀手，几乎能为埃尔梅罗以及迦勒底铲除所有的威胁。

但那时候的她，仅仅十六岁。

本该是个少女心泛滥的年纪，却不得不出没在各种复杂的场合里，戴上各种各样的面具，同形形色色的人周旋着，甚至有时候需要她拿上手枪，做着这个年纪的普通少女无法想象的肮脏又血腥的工作。

埃尔梅罗开始调查立香的身世，但最早的记录，也只是停留她在九岁时被马里斯比利收养，而此前的记录一片空白。他甚至找到了她的旧家——位于托特纳姆区的一个小贫民窟。通过她以前的邻居，他才知道她曾经还有个哥哥，但在她九岁时就去世了。

他无法想象九岁以前她和她的哥哥都过着怎样的生活，越是想象，他就越觉得锥心刺骨。

在他们交往以前，埃尔梅罗和立香假扮过三次恋人。在最后一次执行完任务，从他的车上走下来时，她背对着他，颤抖的声音里第一次向他表露出她最真实的情感。

“我喜欢你，韦伯。我会答应父亲，会和你去那些宴会，不是我在逢场作戏，是因为我真的喜欢你。”

然后她就慌忙逃进夜色之中，和他保持最低限度的接触。他本想找机会向她表述自己的心意，却一直没有合适的时机，直到他去墓园时，偶然听见了碰巧也来扫墓的立香和玛修的对话。

“前辈，你不是喜欢埃尔梅罗先生吗，为什么要远离他、让他和马里斯比利以及奥尔加玛丽独处呢？”

“我喜欢他和我远离他并不矛盾呀，有些时候，爱就意味着要变成陌生人。他想证明现在的他已经有足够的能力去保护和辅佐一位教父吧？但是在迦勒底，我不是教父，也不可能成为教父，即使父亲去世了，迦勒底的继承人也只可能是奥尔加玛丽，而不会是我。既然他想要证明他的能力，那我就不能让他在这样的我身上浪费时间。”

“可是前辈……”

“而且，我是个随时可能丧命的杀手啊。玛修，你知道为什么我没有改姓阿尼姆斯菲亚吗？父亲说是为了不让我遗忘我的生父生母的名字，但实际上他是在警醒我，对于阿尼姆斯菲亚家来说，我只是个外人，只是那时候他们需要一个清道夫，而我需要‘家人’，我们各取所需。这样的我，也只不过是迦勒底的一枚棋子。所以，我只要像现在这样，能看着埃尔梅罗就好。”

立香是微笑着和玛修说出这些话的。她早已习惯了牺牲，习惯了身不由己，习惯了得不到回应的付出，习惯了把自己所有的心事藏匿在层层面具之下。她过于成熟的内心却只让他感到悲哀，她仿佛是一支开在悬崖边的海棠花，坚韧又凄美。

到头来，他们终究是假戏真做了，压抑于内心的情感升温、发酵，最后变成火山喷发，淹没了所有的理性。那是习惯了深思熟虑的埃尔梅罗第一次发现自己的理智会在情感面前一败涂地，那也是习惯了压抑自我的立香第一次发现自己的本我释放出来会是如此歇斯底里。

他们都心知肚明，这份恋情不能被阿尼姆斯菲亚家的人知道，所以一直在人前保持着彼此都理解的距离，但即使如此，他们也有过甜蜜的回忆：圣诞节槲寄生下偷偷的接吻，外出谈判时顺带进行的约会，没有任务的周末借口去埃尔梅罗家一起玩游戏的温馨与慵懒。

在脱下层层面具后，立香也不过就是一个单纯又无微不至，却又喜欢恶作剧的普通少女而已。他喜欢她在会议桌上的精明与冷静，但他更喜欢他们独处时她不经意流露出的、发自内心的小情绪。

手臂传来针刺般的痛感，让埃尔梅罗的梦境停留在布里斯托尔的夜晚就戛然而止。天已经亮了，浅浅的阳光透过窗棂，在地上印下几块斑驳。

他的脸上还残留着一片睡痕，大片红印里刻着着衣袖的纹路，在脸上留下些许滑稽的图案。他匆忙洗了把脸就去了病房，透过房门的小窗，他看到立香正和阿尔托莉雅她们相谈正欢。

“打扰了。”

埃尔梅罗旋开房门的把手，站在门口。贞德的表情倏地阴沉下来，阿尔托莉雅揪住了她的衣角，对她摇了摇头，立香的笑容凝固在脸上，与埃尔梅罗无声地对峙。他绕过了床脚边站着的阿尔托莉雅和贞德，用最快的速度从大衣里抽出了柯尔特手枪，枪口直指立香。

阿尔托莉雅立刻对埃尔梅罗的行动作出反应，但她刚摸向卫衣口袋，才想起她的枪昨天被南丁格尔没收了，她和贞德使了个眼色，准备一人一个手刀放倒他。而他却把手枪塞到了立香的手里，淡淡地说：“五发子弹，够你解气了吗？”

埃尔梅罗亲眼看着立香给手枪上好了膛，看着她面无表情地把枪口指向他的胸口，干脆地扣下扳机，沉闷的枪响震得阿尔托莉雅和贞德捂住耳朵，而南丁格尔也循声赶来，慌忙推开病房的门。

立香把手枪扔到了一边，勾起嘴角，笑意盈盈：“真想让我解气的话，你就别耍这些小聪明，应该再装上那第六发子弹。”她扑向了埃尔梅罗，单手勾住了他的脖颈，夺去了他的唇。

南丁格尔无奈地在阿尔托莉雅拉走了瞠目结舌的贞德后，关上了病房的门。

剩下的时间，就交给他们独处吧。

“为什么……你要这么做？”

深吻过后两个人都气息凌乱，立香依旧抱着埃尔梅罗不肯撒手，他只好坐在病床上，和她紧紧相拥。

立香温柔地看着埃尔梅罗，忍不住笑了出来：“你会给你的枪装上五颗子弹不就是知道我会这么做吗？”

“背叛迦勒底的人只有死路一条，这是你自己说的，我只是和自己打了个赌。就算是我……你也不能这么信任我，你到底有没有想过万一我是真的背叛你该怎么办？”

“事到如今你还要对我嘴硬吗，韦伯？因为我知道你不会背叛我，于情于理。第一，背叛者怎么可能还会问我这个愚蠢至极的问题；第二，你自己都很清楚背叛者的后果只有一个，哪有那个胆量再出现在我面前；第三，伊斯坎达尔不会愿意看到你做出这种事，而你也不会做出有违他的期待的事。”

她的声带每一次震动，都仿佛一把锐刃，把他的心一层一层剥开，直到他内心深处最隐秘的情感完完全全地裸露在她的面前。

“……还有第四个理由，也是最重要的一个。”埃尔梅罗把头倚在立香的肩窝，低沉的声音里凝结了他对她所有的感情，“你是我的未婚妻。”

“哼，亏你还记得。”立香不满地偏过头，气鼓鼓地说着，语气和表情完全不像是个威严满满的教父在苛责自己的手下，更像是任性的女孩子在和自己的恋人打情骂俏，“所以为什么不早点告诉我你的计划？”

“我不想看到提亚马特伤害你。”

埃尔梅罗早就在被提亚马特绑架的时候想好了一整套的计划，却没想到立香成了他布下的局中变数最大的那颗棋子。

“你把我当成什么了，温室里的花朵吗？要是连摆平提亚马特的能力都没有，我还有什么资格成为领导迦勒底的人。”立香低下头，卷曲的刘海盖住她的表情，“韦伯，你明明可以把你的计划告诉我，这样你也不用亲自面对你的仇人，让我去和吉尔伽美什谈判就好了……你完全可以不用什么事都往自己身上揽的，好歹我也算是个教父，偶尔依靠我一下，让我保护你也不是不可以啊……”

可人类不可能永远保持坚强。立香继承教父以来，来自其他家族的压力和奥尔加玛丽还没来得及处理完的工作压的她快要喘不过气，她脸上的笑容越来越少，她的内心又再次被她一点一点封闭。

他多希望她还能变回曾经那个单纯的杀手小女孩，然而时间却是一条单行道，他只能看着她一步一步走进无尽的暗影。

她抱住了他，让他的脑袋紧紧贴在她的胸前，有力的心跳声直直传进他的耳膜，似是要向他证明她的存在。

“对我来说你不是教父，你永远都只是我的杀手小女孩。”

“就算是你的杀手小女孩……你忘了我们以前是怎么一起执行任务的吗，我是你的枪口，而你是我的瞄准镜，我们可是一体的，所以不要再做出这种事了，你知道我有多担心你能不能顺利逃脱拉夫姆的监视吗？真是的，笨蛋韦伯……”

“对不起……”透过微敞的领口，埃尔梅罗隐约看到了她肩上的绷带，“你的伤还好吗？”

“痛死了。”立香没好气地翻了个白眼，“是你打的吧，那一枪。”

埃尔梅罗沉默地点点头。

“枪法真烂。”

“要是枪法烂的话那颗子弹就应该打在这里。”埃尔梅罗伸出食指，比向立香的心口。

她抓住那只和她的身体保持着安全距离的手，覆在她的脸上。

“我知道。”

她只是喜欢看他会认真地反驳她说的每一个玩笑而已。


	7. 布里斯托之夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回忆杀  
> 三年前刚刚开始交往的二世和咕哒子的DT车

布里斯托之夜

唰啦——

衣物无法逃脱万有引力的束缚，自由落体躺在地面上。

然而立香的表现明显不像脱衣服时那么干脆，她扭捏地抬起手，挡住了乳房与小腹。床头灯昏暗的光包裹着她，手臂的阴影欲盖弥彰地遮挡住她的私处。

她不自然地深呼吸，微卷的刘海盖住了她大半张脸，只能看见她微微颤抖的唇翕动着，好像在说什么。

埃尔梅罗二世把烟狠狠地按进烟灰缸，抽了一半的烟可怜地折成直角。他偏开头，没有看门口站着的一丝不挂的少女。

“……对你来说，还太早了。”

他略微颤抖的声音透露着他并非不为所动，理智正在不停为自己洗脑，警醒着自己要是现在真的和她做了爱，各种意义上来说人生就要玩完了。

“虽然说我是第一次……但我又不是小孩子，而且明明刚才还……”

原定于今晚的一个宴会因为场地问题被临时取消了，埃尔梅罗二世和立香本来准备在宴会上找军火商特拉帕托尼商谈一些合作事项，但因为这场突发状况，他们不得不临时安排其他时间会面。

作为没能参加他们交往以来第一次大型晚宴的补偿，就在刚才，埃尔梅罗二世拉着立香跳了舞，最后他把她按在门上，如她所愿，给了她一个激烈而缠绵的深吻。

他们在静谧中对视着，仿佛可燃气体撞上了打火棒，视线相对的瞬间便噼里啪啦地着了起来。

然后事情就变得覆水难收。为了让自己翻涌的情欲冷静下来，埃尔梅罗二世逃进房间，借着尼古丁让自己勉强镇静了一些。可立香没那么容易冷静，青春期荷尔蒙作祟让她完全丧失了一位杀手该有的处事不惊。

她渴求他能给她更多，身体里每一个细胞都在呼喊着。她想要的不仅仅是精神与情感上的爱，还有肉体上的欲望。

“你真的要做？”

光是看到她这副欲露还羞的模样，他的耳尖就烧的滚烫。

她仿佛用尽全身的力气，重重地点了点头。

下一秒，她裸露的后背就抵上冰冷的墙壁，口中渡来的苦涩让她忍不住皱起了眉，缺氧与惊吓让她的大脑变得有些昏沉，她想推开他，抵抗换来的结果就是，他把她抱得更紧了。

他离开了她的唇，房间里只剩下两人凌乱的喘息声。她无力地倚在他的胸前，嫣红的唇瓣上带着水光，被昏暗的床头灯照的星星点点。她微微张开嘴，迷离地看着空荡荡的天花板，而他像个不满足的吸血鬼一样，薄唇贴在她白皙的脖颈上，感受着她血管的跳动。

他的亲吻移向她的锁骨，而带着薄茧的修长手指从她的后背，滑过腰际，再向上移动。最后他的亲吻与爱抚在她的胸前交汇，他握着她发育良好的浑圆乳房，略显粗糙的指腹在柔滑的乳尖上来回揉捻，而另一边凸起的花蕾在他不断亲吻与舔弄中挺立起来。他又含住了另一边，伸手照顾着刚刚被他吸吮过的乳房，握在手里，软绵绵沉甸甸的。

她极力忍耐的娇媚喘息传入他的耳畔，他停下了玩弄的动作，刚对上她的视线，理智就仿佛着了火，砰的一声就炸了，碎了，消失的无影无踪。暖灰色的瞳中沉淀了升腾的爱欲，像是暴风雨前的积雨云，泛着危险的气息。

“满足了吗，还是说……还要继续？”

低沉的声音挠着她的耳膜，让她的身体忍不住颤栗了一下，游离的意识被他的声音唤醒。她有些不安，害怕他真的会就此打住，就像他平时一贯的绅士举动，绝不越过雷池半步。她连忙回答他：“请继续……我想要……想要更多……”

就算她给出的回答是否定的，他也不可能停下了。她的身体在爱抚过后染上了片片玫红，显得暧昧而又色气。他伸手向下摸去，在她的小腹上打着转，再移向那片不成形状的凹地，轻轻按住鼓胀的花核。

她终于抑制不住，过电般地颤抖起来，发出轻柔的呻吟。她可爱的反应让他的心里不禁又升起了罪恶感，然而理智的草原早就被烧光了，还没来得及长出新芽。

他又向里伸了伸手，触到了潮湿的膣孔，湿漉漉的入口仿佛在邀请他，他便探向柔软的内里。

“呜……那里、不行……”

她咬着下唇，轻柔地呜咽着，与其说是身体太过敏感，更不如说是未知的体验和触感带来的紧张，她向后退了退，脊背却触到了一丝冰凉。

他伸手勾住她的腰，让她离自己更近一点。手指在温暖的小穴里抽动翻搅，她绷紧身体，发出破碎的喘息，双手无力地攀在他的肩上，紧紧揪着他的长发。

“别紧张，立香。”

太狡猾了——

听到他近在咫尺的低语，她心中划过了这样的念头。明明他还只是用手，就几乎要让她理性蒸发，而他竟然还能保持冷静。她低下头，心怀不甘地亲吻与舔咬他的锁骨，而他低低地喘息着，加速了手上的动作报复她的调皮，当他抚过某个柔软的点时，她抑制不住地发出娇媚的呻吟，小穴一阵痉挛，溢出的爱液被蹭到墙上，留下点点暗纹。

她的刘海被前额细密的汗水打湿，无力地贴在他纤瘦的胸膛，双腿发软到快要跌落在地，几乎把她整个人的重量都压在他身上。他抱起她，虽然平时不常锻炼，但仅仅是走回床边这几步距离还是做得到的。

沉浸在绝顶的余韵中、仍然软绵绵的身体又得到了支撑，她仿佛又恢复了活力似的勾住他的脖颈，抬起头在他的唇上啄了一下，马上又被他按在床上肆意地亲吻，唇舌交缠，难舍难分。

穴口因为充血呈现出艳丽的玫红色，周围沾染着爱液而折射出暧昧的光，她恍惚地看着他，琉璃色的瞳像是阳光下的泰晤士河，泛着粼粼水光，而另一方的灰瞳中仍是暴风雨前的阴云密布，凝结着她无法解读的欲情。

“……呜，衣冠禽兽。”

立香突然闷闷地半眯起眼说出这么一句话。埃尔梅罗二世先是一怔，随后俯在她的耳边压低声音毫无说服力地辩解着：“是你先向我的理智开枪的，我的杀手小女孩。”

“……笨蛋韦伯，你到底有没有搞懂啦，自己还穿的这么整齐……”

“那就如你所愿。”

他扯下了松松垮垮搭在脖颈上的领带，脱下衬衫与西裤顺手往旁边一扔，又俯下身来亲吻她。

伴随着最后一丝防御被突破的微妙感，他飘进了她的血液中。她只在最初感到了一丝疼痛，随后所有的感觉都被快感淹没，酥麻的感觉从腰际蹿到头皮，折叠的柔肉紧紧地吸附着硬挺的性器，炽热得要把他们都融化，彼此之间变得不分界限，水乳交融。

粘腻的水声随着每一次顶撞在房间里响起，她最隐秘的弱点被来回剐蹭着，楔入身体的硬挺让她感到从未有过的充盈，她的指间穿过他的长发，死死地扣在他的脊背上，仿佛漫漫汪洋中抱着救命的浮木，随着他的动作随波逐流。

她的身体又一次绷出一个暧昧的弧度，小穴痉挛着绞紧了性器，娇媚的喘息盖过了他们结合处传来的淫靡之音，涣散的视觉里只有模糊一片的天花板，被床头灯染上昏暗的光晕。

“立香……立香……”

耳边传来模糊的呢喃，她仿佛是一只人鱼，身处生命原初的水底，听见了水面上的人呼唤着她的名字。当她离散的意识又逐渐聚合时，才发现不知何时自己坐在他的身上，她的身体，她随着喘息抖动的乳峰，带着细密汗珠的身体，柔软的小腹，以及紧紧结合的身体，全都暴露在柔和的微光下，在他的面前一览无遗。

“呜诶……？！”

她难掩她的讶异，瞪大眼看着他。他平日里打理得规规矩矩的长发早已变得凌乱不堪，冷静又不苟言笑的面容被情欲镀上一层酡红而变得柔和，他的锁骨、肩头和剧烈起伏的胸口上还留着她的唇描摹的痕迹。

他向她投以热切又温柔的目光，眼里流动的灰云里只有她的影子，他想把她据为己有，身体也好，灵魂也罢，只要是她的一切，他都想占有。

而她亦是如此。

她抬起腰，开始上上下下地移动，她仿佛坐在一辆单行的云霄飞车上，登上极乐的绝顶便再也无法回到地面，只能在未知的情感中本能地颤栗。

哪有什么风平浪静，从一开始就只有暴风骤雨。

他的情欲之海最终涌进了她的身体，随着她的起伏发出阵阵颤栗，仿佛他们的心跳也一同共鸣。她脱了力一般瘫进他的怀抱里，身体依然沉浸于绝顶的余韵，无规则地喘息着。白浊的精液在他抽离时带出了些许，沾在红肿的穴口与腿根上，散着淫靡的气息。

他从身后抱住了她，骨节分明的手掌贴在她柔软的小腹上，亲吻着她的耳尖和后颈。

罪恶感伴随着理性恢复渐渐在他的思维中占了上风，意识也由模糊变得清醒。他的眉心又纠结在一起，看着怀中的她，神色复杂。

我都……做了什么啊啊！对阿尼姆斯菲亚家的养女、小了自己十岁的高中生女朋友下手，还连一点避孕措施都没做简直是连人渣都不如了啊……！！！

埃尔梅罗二世的心里冷不丁地开始对自己一时之间理性蒸发劈头盖脸地痛骂起来。

立香轻轻翻了个身，猛地抱住了他，均匀的气息缓缓地扑在他的胸前，卸下所有防备的睡颜纯真的完全看不出她复杂的身份。她的嘴唇微张，轻柔的声音吐露着破碎的梦语：“韦伯……喜欢……”

一枚轻巧的吻落在她的发顶。

“我也爱你，立香。”


	8. Chapter 8

透过阁楼的小窗，教堂尖塔的锥形轮廓依稀可见。尖塔的一面被稀薄的阳光镀上浅浅的金，而另一面则被阴影泼上了深邃的灰。

这是玛修自来到诺维奇以来，唯一能看见的景色。无论是在自己家的阁楼，还是在医院的病房，诺维奇大教堂的尖塔都是那方框中除了天空和树木以外唯一的物象。

“好些了吗，玛修？”

收起了听诊器与血压器后，罗玛尼一边在本子上记录着什么，一边关切地询问。这个女孩是他十年前就接下的病人，患有复杂的肺部疾病，其他医生的诊断是她最多只能活到十六岁。而就在上个星期，她刚刚度过了自己的十八岁生日。

“托你的福，罗曼医生，最近没什么问题哦。”

“如果有不舒服的地方一定要和我说，我会尽可能抽时间来看你的。”

罗玛尼轻轻握住了玛修垂在床边的手。那只手纤细而苍白，羸弱得如同一张脆弱的白纸，一戳即破，一如她的生命，摇摇欲坠。她的脸色比起上一次罗玛尼来看她的时候已经好转了几分，至少带上了几丝血色。她紫水晶般的眼睛无论何时看起来都很有神，但多半时候只是为了让人不担心她才露出那样的神色，她的目光几乎永远只在窗外一成不变的尖塔和腿上放着的密密麻麻的文章间徘徊。

芙芙跳上了玛修的床，轻轻舔了舔她的手。玛修顺势为它顺了顺毛，又转向另一侧的罗玛尼笑道：“没关系的，罗曼医生。爱丽丝菲尔小姐经常会来照顾我的，前辈也会经常给我发消息……啊，对了，说起前辈……”

说到“前辈”时，玛修忽然流露出担心的神色，拿起手机翻找着什么。

“前两天我在推上看到一条新闻，说是在伦敦的一个剧院里发生了一起事故，不过很快就被删掉了……因为画面上看到了Alter小姐，所以我在想会不会和前辈有关……”

截图上只有一张很模糊的照片和看似很吸引人的标题。提亚马特占据了照片中的大半位置，地上还有大滩的血迹，而角落则是贞德那显眼的银色短发，还有她诧异到几乎快要失了神的表情，边上还能看见阿尔托莉雅的一撮呆毛。

“这是……什么时候的？”

罗玛尼忍不住点开了截图详情，时间是两天前的晚上，大约九点。他拿出自己的手机按照截图上的内容再去搜索，然而他搜不到一点消息，而他再去搜索关于乌鲁克的剧院以及提亚马特和藤丸立香时，除了她们最近出席慈善活动的新闻以外再无更多的信息。

“前辈她不会出事吧？”

“没事的，玛修。如果立香她真的有什么事，一定会有人联系我的，到现在为止还没有人找我的话就说明立香还很安全。”

话虽这么说，当罗玛尼离开玛修的房间后，还是第一时间给立香打了个电话。电话里除了冗长的应答音以外再无其他的声音，当罗玛尼第三次听见电话那端传来的是机械的无人接听的提示音后，也免不了有些乱了阵脚。

直觉告诉他这时候应该打个电话问问埃尔梅罗，作为立香最亲近的人，他应该知道立香现在的情况，但当他找到埃尔梅罗的名字时，突然犹豫了。为什么那张照片里没有他？如果立香是去出席某个正式的活动的话，他应该在立香的身边陪着才对，可是……

一种莫名的不安在罗玛尼的心底油然而生，他最后也没有按下通话键，而是拉到屏幕的底端，找到贞德Alter的名字。

那边的声音极度不耐烦地说着没什么大碍就挂断了电话，充满了贞德一贯的做派，罗玛尼松了一口气，再三思考后决定不再诺维奇逗留更长的时间，夜里就返回伦敦。

当罗玛尼回到伦敦时已接近午夜，但他知道这个时间不是立香和埃尔梅罗会睡觉的点，然而此时的迦勒底寂静得没有一点生气，让他感觉不是回到肯辛顿区的豪宅，更像是回到了一座漆黑的魔窟，里面张牙舞爪地叙述着各种各样的都市传说。

别自己吓自己，罗曼。他小声嘟囔着敲了敲立香的房门，房间里果然无人应答，他又来到埃尔梅罗的房门前，里面依旧是无人回应，如他所料，他甚至不知道该为这种预感庆幸还是后怕。

他给立香发了一条消息，希望她能看到消息以后立即给他回个电话。旅途的疲累也没让他好好休息，他几乎整晚都辗转反侧，直到天光乍破才勉强睡了一会儿，随后又是守着手机期待着回音。

罗玛尼等了二十四小时，发给立香的消息全都石沉大海。贞德那句不耐烦的没什么大碍一直在他耳边回放，安慰他的惴惴不安。

立香和埃尔梅罗突然凭空人间蒸发不是什么私奔到月球的浪漫物语，他们俩一同消失只让罗玛尼觉得浑身一阵恶寒，让他害怕。但他的思维没有因为害怕而停滞，他疯狂地处理着目前得到的情报，他能得到的所有的线索似乎都把失踪的罪魁祸首指向了埃尔梅罗。

他终于决定拨通埃尔梅罗的电话，然而那边的回应直接是“电话已关机”。

狂躁如影随形地跟着罗玛尼，直到他回到迦勒底后第三天的下午，他终于看到立香坐着南丁格尔的车回到迦勒底，埃尔梅罗寸步不离地跟在她身边，同时下车的还有贞德。立香的脸色看起来很糟糕，像是大病初愈一般虚弱，而埃尔梅罗更是板着脸，只是脸上似乎带着微妙的愧疚。

“啊，罗曼，你回来了。”

她刚刚进门，就笑着朝罗玛尼打了个招呼，歪头示意他跟着他们一起去书房。她刚坐下就马不停蹄地开始部署该如何应对提亚马特。

“埃尔梅罗，前几天提亚马特绑架你到哪个教堂，还有印象吗？”

“抱歉，路上拉夫姆们给我带了眼罩，我也实在不知道在什么地方。仅从教堂内侧的装潢我无法确定是哪里。”

立香皱了皱眉，语气仍然很平静：“那看来还需要花点时间了。倒是我认识教会的一个神父和一个修女，应该能帮忙调查教堂的消息，就是不知道他们谁会卖这个人情了。Alter，上次港口的事情调查的怎么样了？”

“确实是牛若丸把货物掉包的，但我想她不是对马尔乔内出手的那个人。”

立香又转向埃尔梅罗，刚要开口，罗玛尼终于憋不住心里的疑问，开口打断了她的话：“等一下，小立香，等一下。能告诉我这几天你都去哪里了吗？”

“南丁格尔的诊所。抱歉没有及时联系你，因为弗洛伦斯强制我好好休息，不让我处理迦勒底的事务来着。”

她怀着歉意，一想到前两天她和埃尔梅罗商量对策时南丁格尔那副仿佛要把她截肢的表情，现在还是心有余悸。

“发生了什么吗？”

“你问埃尔梅罗啊，他干的好事。”

提起前几天的那件事，立香的心里还是无法平息对埃尔梅罗的怒意，便直接把这个炸弹抛给了身边的人。

罗玛尼更是摸不着头脑了，目光在立香不爽的表情和埃尔梅罗心怀愧疚而偏开的脸之间逡巡。

“这件事说来话长，等会儿再慢慢解释。”

埃尔梅罗也露出了些微不悦，岔开了话题。在罗玛尼想抛出下一个问题前，立香又恢复了严肃的神色：“罗曼，马尔乔内的事调查的怎么样了？”

“正如Alter说的那样，马尔乔内的死和货物掉包不是同一个人所为。我在纽卡斯尔的港口附近发现了一个由乌帕尔和拉夫姆开的酒吧，监控表明马尔乔内那天就是去了那家酒吧后就销声匿迹了。我去确认过，酒保说那天他见过马尔乔内，跟着乌帕尔去了包间便再也没出来过，我想就是他们干的。”

“也就是说无论如何马尔乔内的死都和提亚马特脱不了干系了是吗？”

她的疑问得到了罗玛尼肯定的回答，斩钉截铁。

“那看来她和迦勒底是势不两立了。经历了这么多以后我们也没有和她谈判的余地了，再说她一开始要找马尔乔内做毒品生意就是在挑衅迦勒底，谈判不成还把他杀了，还让人掉包货物……加上这几天的事，啧，罪名真多。”

立香轻哼一声，把打火机拍在桌上，拿起手机，分别给天草四郎和杀生院祈荒发了一条消息——虽然她并不认为杀生院祈荒这个怪人会卖她这个人情。

“好了，今天先这样吧，在找到提亚马特的大本营以前，我们只能静观其变了。”

贞德说要去潘德拉贡家接阿尔托莉雅就先离开了，立香靠在椅背上，十指交叠，闭上眼轻轻叹着气，埃尔梅罗则坐到旁边的沙发上看着手机，似是在给什么人发消息。

罗玛尼早就发现立香把手上的戒指摘了，加上现在他们两个人都没有说话，他忽然有一种被夹在冷战中的情侣当夹心饼干的错觉，只好开口打破寂静：“你们不准备告诉我这几天都发生了什么吗？”

“问埃尔梅罗啊。”

如果眼神能转化为某种能量，埃尔梅罗的身上恐怕早就要被立香盯得千疮百孔了。他只好停下编辑消息的动作，抬起头向罗玛尼一五一十地解释了这几天发生的事。

“原来是这样……立香，让我看看你的伤。”

“不麻烦你了，弗洛伦斯已经帮我处理得差不多了。”

“不管怎么说那也是贯穿伤啊？至少要检查一下吧！”

“真的没事啦，这次只不过是打在肩上而已……”立香忽的瞥见罗玛尼慌乱得仿佛天塌了的表情，只好收起她打趣的口气，“好吧，检查就检查，不过真的没事，不用这么担心我。走吧，去我房间。”

“咦……？”

罗玛尼倒吸一口冷气，立香的神色镇静，但他能感觉到某种低压的威胁被包裹在镇静的外壳下，隐秘又耀武扬威地对这房间里的另一个人宣告着什么。他只好灰溜溜地在立香冰冷的视线里离开书房，无视了来自埃尔梅罗能杀人的目光。

“为什么要说那么让人误会的话啦，立香，你和埃尔梅罗先生之间到底发生了什么？”

“没什么，事情的确像埃尔梅罗说的那样。”立香坐在桌边，解开衬衫扣子，把肩上的伤口暴露给罗玛尼，沉下脸，“我……我只是因为这件事在生他的气。”

“可我认为他做的没错，在那种情况下他已经选择了最优解。”罗玛尼撕开立香肩上的纱布，取了几个棉球为她上药，“你本来可以不用受这个伤的。”

“按提亚马特的性格，还有埃尔梅罗的能力，如果真的按照他的计划，我怕是再也见不到他了。”立香抽了抽嘴角，握紧拳头，痛苦道，“嘶……！罗曼你轻点！……所以我觉得我用一个贯穿伤换回他的一条命，挺值的。”

“站在埃尔梅罗的角度来说，用他自己的命换你不受伤害更重要也说不定。”

“所以说他才是个固执的笨蛋。”

立香的表情终于柔和了，末了，又用只有自己才能听得见的声音说：

“所以我才爱他。”

罗玛尼无奈地收拾完用过的棉球和纱布，决定早点离开立香的房间省得又在无意间被他们那过于亲密的关系闪到。他刚打开房门，却看见埃尔梅罗正站在门边，吓得打了个激灵。

“只是给她的伤口换了药，没什么事。”说着罗玛尼就逃离了他们的漩涡。

埃尔梅罗走向立香，脸色阴沉，在她站起身发出一个分贝以前便吻上她的唇瓣，她所有想表达的话全在辗转厮磨间揉成了破碎的喘息。

他揽住她的腰，解开她半敞的衬衫，沿着她的腰线向上抚摸，伸进她的胸衣里揉捏着两团柔软的胸肉，带着红痕的乳房从胸衣里下流地蹦出。似乎察觉到一丝麻烦，他索性解开了她胸衣的扣子，褪下她的衣物，哗啦啦落了一地。

“韦伯，为什么……”

埃尔梅罗没有回答立香的话，亲吻沿着她的脖颈和细长的锁骨逐渐向下，隔着纱布小心又虔诚地亲吻她的伤口。

“嘶……”立香不免发出象征疼痛的气声。

“还疼吗？”

埃尔梅罗垂下头，没有直视未婚妻的身体曲线，罪恶感仍然在他胸腔翻涌。立香却捧起他的脸，平静地注视着他。

“没有什么比你还活在我身边更让我庆幸的事了，韦伯。”

“立——”

立香也没有再让埃尔梅罗说出一句话，急切地贴上他的唇，从唇齿吻进口腔，舌尖扫过齿贝，再和他的纠缠在一起。她不安分的手触到他的喉结，再往下便是衬衫领子，她喜欢他这副无论何时都会系紧领口和袖口的模样，却更中意他隐藏在这一身高贵的西装下的一切——无论是身体，还是他那别扭却又纯粹的灵魂。

因为他们是那么相似。

她扯开他的皮带，把手伸进他的腿间，握住那根还没有完全兴奋的东西，另一只手攀附在他的脖颈，像一只菟丝子依附缠绕在它的宿主身上。

“别这么急，立香。”

埃尔梅罗推了推立香的身体，然而她蛮横地缠着他不肯退让，她气息颠簸，用冰凉的指尖戳了戳他的前胸：“你不是因为提亚马特的事一直觉得愧对我吗？那就来取悦我吧，我满足了就彻底原谅你。”

立香的瞳里泛着危险的波光，埃尔梅罗被她这隐晦的发言弄得哭笑不得，顺手扯掉领带，又从身后抱住她：“如你所愿。”

她的手撑在墙上，肩胛骨与脊柱的凹凸不平像是连绵的山谷。而他的手挤压着她沉甸甸颤悠悠的丰满乳肉，手指挤进她的大腿根，挤进两片软肉间的缝隙里，凸起的花核还未充血到让她兴奋的程度，里面也还不够湿润。她会疼的。埃尔梅罗眯了眯眼，亲吻着她的耳垂和颈动脉，她很敏感，不单单是对疼痛敏感，更对他在无意间扑向她耳边的气流与声波敏感。

立香忍不住扭头索吻，他在她柔软而红肿的唇瓣上辗转厮磨，修长的手指在她身下的河谷间翻绞，内里慢慢变得湿滑，让他抽动得更加顺畅，几丝娇媚的呻吟从他们接吻的间隙里逸散。他很快就找到降服她的那一点，伴随着尖细而妖娆的喘息，她整个人都瘫向他，手臂与双腿已无法成为她的支点。

她伸手碰了碰他昂扬挺立的性器，声音软的像是哀求，快进来，韦伯。

“等等。”

他记得她的抽屉里就有套子，便转身去取，却被她一把夺下，水汪汪的瞳里写满了不服输。她握住他鼓胀的那根东西，柔软的舌苔抚过铃口与前端的凸起，再小心地吞进口中，用柔软而温热的掌心照顾着无法吞咽进去的根部。他差点忍不住在她的口中爆发了他的欲望，她及时放过了他敏感的做爱工具，撕开套子的包装，咬住前端，又重复了一遍刚才的动作。

他努力压抑着自己的欲望，低沉而无规的喘息声褒奖着她的恶作剧。她冰凉的指尖再次攀上他的身躯，他握住她的手，封住她凑向他的红唇，肉体相互碰撞着，喘息声黏糊糊地交织着，她忍不住了，松开双唇，大口呼吸着，胸口剧烈地起伏。

她的身体像被融化了似的，那么滚烫又那么湿，轻而易举地接纳了他粗大的性器。酥麻的电流从尾椎蹿升，她的眼前炸开了蓝色的冷焰。

女人的身体是那么柔软，那么炽热，他埋在她身体里，闭着眼，眼帘内闯入了明亮的红，砰的一声炸开了。她的身体被他带动着随波逐流，紧绷的臀线紧紧依附在他的大腿根部，凹陷的腰窝上积着细密的汗珠。硬挺的肉刃破开反复收缩与舒张的软肉，她脆弱而敏感的那一点被反复侵犯着。她被全身上下肆意涌动的快感折磨得发出连绵的喘息，直到他顶进穴道的尽头，那声喘息倏地被挤压成了一声娇柔又尖细的呜咽。

她好像是被他拉进了深海，身体沉得使不上一点力气，又仿佛是被他带上了天空，身体软的如同一团柳絮。她颤抖着，甜蜜的汁液不断从穴口溢出，打湿了他们结合的下体，耳边再也没有什么声音，除了彼此的呼吸和心跳，除了埃尔梅罗低沉又颤抖的声音反复呼唤着她的名字。眼前的墙壁漫反射的白炽灯光像是阳光穿过教堂的琉璃彩绘一样令她目眩，而他还没有停下在她身体里的抽动。

他们在融化，他们在颤抖，他们在坠亡，落入无人的幽谷，那一瞬间同频的颤抖与断片让他们忘却了彼此以外的所有。

埃尔梅罗缓慢地离开立香的身体，她脚下一软，跌入他瘦削的怀抱中。他把她抱上床，紧紧把她拥入怀中。

再也不要和你分开。

再也不要。


End file.
